Getting Back On The Bus
by allessandramari
Summary: Set during the 2012 election season, Rory revisits Truncheon to ask Jess for help in getting Luke back on track. Includes a walk down the dark alley of Jess's childhood. A Rory and Jess romance with Luke, Lorelai, the Gilmores and the rest of the town thrown in for fun. M for language and a little sex, but not graphic. Story 2 chronologically, written 1st
1. Chapter 1: Pro-Con Lists Never Lie

**If you haven't read How Did I Get Here, you might want to. I did write it second, but it's a prequel to this story.**

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter One: Pro-Con lists never lie.

Telling herself the pro-con lists never lie, she paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. Glancing once at the Truncheon sign above her, she fixed her eyes on the door and pushed it open. Anyone who knew her would have recognized her stubborn face. Pausing in the entry, she searched the aisles until she saw him.

"Jess? We have to fix it! She's doing it again, pulling away, closing down. If he doesn't ask her to marry him, she's going to take the job!" Rory ranted as she stalked his direction.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" Jess asked, his heart racing at the sight of her. He shouldn't be surprised. He'd finally quit looking for her, so of course she was here.

"I told you, I need your help. You have to talk to Luke," Rory crossed her arms in front of her chest, every nerve ending aware of his scent as she breathed in the sight and smell of him. "They're stuck; it's been four years since their reconciliation. I know they wanted to start slow, but this is ridiculous. She's not going to ask Luke this time, and she's beginning to believe it'll never happen. I hear the defeat in her voice every time she mentions his name, and when I visited she told me the Durahm Group had offered her another job. She's considering it, Jess. She's going to leave Stars Hollow," Rory had tears in her eyes as Jess took her by the arm and moved her up the steps to the Truncheon offices.

"Here, sit down," he said as he poured her a cup of coffee and set it on the desk. "I know he planned on asking her, we talked about it, but it was ages ago. Did something happen?"

"Not to my knowledge, she's never mentioned any fights. She's afraid he can't commit. That he hasn't forgiven her for Christopher." Rory replied in between sips of coffee, grateful for something to do with her hands. Seeing him was as intense as she imagined, she had already ranted, rambled, almost cried, and now she'd probably have to beg.

"Why do you think I can do anything?" Jess asked, trying to maintain his equilibrium while his world was being dismantled by her presence.

"Because you're the one who always talks sense, makes us see the truth, and I can't. I have to get on another bus. I said I'd never ride a bus again after the last time, and I signed up to re-do the whole thing!"

"I thought you were working for the Times? Why do you need to get back on a bus?" Rory looked at him over her cup, silent as she digested the idea of him keeping tabs on her. After the last time she was here, she figured he would've avoided any mention of her life. Something to ponder later, but not here. Not now.

"After Obama won, I managed to get the job at the Times, and have been there ever since, but I started to feel like I was in a rut. When my old boss asked if I wanted to do a 'four years later' retrospective, I jumped at the chance."

"You left a job at the New York Times to go back on a campaign bus for an on-line paper? I'm sorry, I can't wrap my head around the idea…" Jess replied.

"I know, I love reporting, but I liked being the editor at Yale better. I guess I needed more of a challenge, something different anyway, but what are we going to do about mom and Luke?" Rory replied, ignoring his familiar smirk despite the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Jess was quiet for a moment before running his fingers through his hair and sighing. Rory knew she'd accomplished her mission.

"I have an idea. We're both writers. Here," he said, as he handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "Write to your mom. Make her hold off on taking the job. I'll add to it, and tell her I'm going to talk to Luke, because I know he wants to marry her."

"Okay. Let me think for a minute," Rory said as she nibbled on the pen cap. Jess watched her, the expressions crossing her face, the play of light across her hair as she bent toward the paper. Running his hand down his pocket, feeling for the pack that was no longer there, he turned away. It had been years, and what he felt wasn't buried deep enough. "_Dig a hole, throw it in, bury it, and bury the shovel"_ Luke had said once. He tried. He had, but his heart was clawing its way up through the dirt again.

"Here, see what you think," she said, moving away from his desk. Turning at the sound of her voice, he sat down to read.

_Mom, remember when Grandma said she tried on her wedding dress every night before marrying Grandpa? And you had us jumping in the car days before you were supposed to marry Max because you didn't want to try on your dress? I know you tried on your first Luke dress all the time. I'm going somewhere with this, I promise. _

_You never asked me why I said no to Logan. I know I told everyone that I wasn't ready, I had dreams and plans. There was more to it. There are great papers out West too, and with the right person, I would have sacrificed my dream of the New York Times. I'm surprised you didn't catch my lie. No, the truth was, when I closed my eyes and pictured walking down the aisle, I didn't see Logan. I know when you close your eyes and picture yourself walking toward someone you see Luke standing there, waiting for you. You probably even see your dress, and I bet your imagination drapes you in it every time. _

_I know Luke is ready. For whatever reason he waited (probably for some insane perfect moment) and now he's procrastinated too long. He feels awkward and doesn't know how to move forward. I'm asking you to trust me. Trust Jess. And trust Luke's love for you. Don't give up too soon. Please mom. Don't give up on your dreams of happiness with Luke._

Jess sat staring at the paper, wondering. Who did she see? Some blank amorphous figure? Him? Crushing the brief flare of hope, he knew now what to add, and what he would say to Lorelai when he handed her the letter before going to Luke's.

_Lorelai, years ago when I was the hoodlum you believed me to be, I know you saw the self help books in my bag. What you didn't know is they were Luke's books first. One of them came with a tape which talked you through realizing who you loved…"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see her face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see her face? …Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?" Cheesy and as mockable as hell, but Luke listened to this and saw you. I know because he shoved the books into my hands and went straight to your house. To ask you out for the first time. It took him long enough, most of us recognized your connection right away. It's there, it's true and real. Now, knowing my Uncle the way I do, I think you should give him at least two weeks to process after I talk to him. He was planning your future and I think Rory is right. I think he lost his way and is floundering. I know he still sees your face._

"There, finished," Jess said as he pushed the letter to Rory for her to read.

"This is good Jess, but you have to make sure she reads it, wait till she's done. Tell her I made you wait. And you'll go soon?" Jess couldn't look away from her eyes as she pleaded. They shined a bottomless blue, and he knew he couldn't refuse her.

"Yeah. I'll go tomorrow." Jess agreed.

"Thank you! I have to go. Thank you Jess, I appreciate you doing this. I really do," Rory said as she hurried down the steps to the door. Jess followed, wishing there was something he could say to keep her with him. To keep her from walking out of his life again. Stopping in shock as she turned back to him at the entrance, his mind tricked him into believing for an instance he had spoken out loud, and his wish had come true.

"You didn't ask," she said, voice quiet. He could barely hear her over the hum of the air-conditioning. "You didn't ask me who I saw waiting for me, Jess. When I picture myself walking down the aisle, I see you. I always see you."

Jess thought his heart had stopped. He knew he needed to breathe, to respond. It was all he could do to keep standing, to not fall to his knees. He watched her push for a sad, wistful smile. It wasn't till the door had shut behind her that he found his voice, running to catch her, and seeing her cab pull away. His shouted "Rory" echoed around him as he turned back into the store.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as Jess closed his eyes, trying to regain his equilibrium. He gave a quick nod before heading upstairs. Flipping open his phone, he dialed the printers he was using for his new book.

"Have you started printing yet? I want to change my dedication."


	2. Chapter 2: The Illusion of Warmth

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Two: The illusion of warmth.

Reeling from Rory's announcement, Jess knew he couldn't stay in Philadelphia another minute, he had to get out of his apartment. Throwing a change of clothes into an old backpack, he hopped into his car and headed to Stars Hollow. Sidetracking himself from dealing with Rory's words by planning what to say to Lorelai. Not that he could stop thinking about it, but you do your best so you can survive. Pulling into town, Jess wondered if Taylor was watching him with binoculars from some unknown vantage point. He was definitely driving in after the approved Taylor Doose hours for travel on Stars Hollow streets. Luke's was already closed, everything was closed, but he knew his uncle would be sleeping at the diner because the meat order was being delivered tomorrow morning. Heading to Rory's house, Jess pulled up, stopped the car, and looked at the scene in front of him. Lights were on here, it had to be all the lights. The ground floor glowed. He knew Lorelai did it for the same reason he used to. When your heart started freezing, you wanted the illusion of warmth. It was only after years, you knew it made no difference, and you began to embrace the dark. Stepping onto the porch, he knocked on the door, telling himself he was doing this for Rory.

"Jess? What are you doing here? Luke's at the diner tonight."

"I'm here to talk to you, Rory sent me. Can I come in for a second?" He asked as he searched her face. Rory was right, caught by surprise, it was apparent she'd lost the spark which made her so vibrant. She wasn't a zombie yet, but she was less than she was. He knew then, the last several times he'd seen her, she'd been faking her own personality.

"Rory sent you? When did you see Rory?" She asked as she waved Jess into the room.

"Today. She's worried about you. Read this, and then I'll go," Jess added, holding out the letter. She stared at it without taking it from him. Sighing, Jess knew he'd have to push. Wake her up a little.

"My bomb making days are long over, and I've never been a fan of anthrax. Too messy. The letter is safe. Plus it has real Rory words in it. You know, Rory? Your daughter? Best friend? Confidant and confider extraordinaire? But wait… according to this, she didn't tell you everything. I know something you don't about Rory. Maybe I'll keep the letter, not give it to you at all" he added, enjoying being able to ruffle her composure for a good cause.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you didn't talk. Give me the letter, but I'm not reading it in front of you," she added.

"Then you're not getting Rory words. Her rules," Jess smirked, pulling it back out of her reach and holding it up next to his head. Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

"You're liking this too much. Fine. Let's go into the kitchen. I need coffee."

"It's midnight and you're drinking coffee? Sit down, I'll pour," Jess added, setting the mug in front of her, flashing back to Rory and coffee this afternoon before suppressing the image, and the memory of being a sap as he placed Rory's empty cup on the bookshelf in his room.

"I haven't been sleeping much. What was so important Rory sought your help?" Lorelai asked.

"You. And I'm shocked at your surprise. When it's important, she does what it takes. Here. Read."

Leaning against the counter, Jess watched as she read the letter. He knew when she finished, but she went back and read it again. It was the rereading which worried him. There where pieces of his heart in the letter, and she was quick. Plus she used the ammo she was given. No holds barred, even if she had to wait a while for the right moment, like with the damn swan.

"I'm not sure what to say, I guess. It's rare for me to be without words. Rory came to you today. The two of you wrote this together, and you came here tonight. Are you and Rory involved again?" Lorelai asked.

"Were we ever uninvolved? Don't make this about us. Concentrate on what matters. The 'you and Luke' issue. Rory wants to accomplish two things. She wants you to wait on taking the job, and she wants me to talk to Luke. She gives me too much credit for her going back to Yale, and thinks that if I talk to Luke it will make a difference. But what I need to know is- do you want a future with Luke? Because I'm not going to go over there and kick him in the ass if the end result crushes him."

"I don't think it's so simple. If it was, we'd be married and he'd be here. I thought we would be, so yes I want it, but there's something holding him back."

"Will you wait to take the job?" Jess's expression blanked out as he looked above Lorelai's head at the cupboard. "I know I put a couple of weeks in the letter, but I didn't take into account the shock factor. I mean, I'm dropping in out of the blue, and laying this on him, it might take a bit before he can process what I say, and I'd like to see you wait at least three weeks before taking the job. But either way, you'll have an answer," Jess said as he focused on Lorelai. "Because no matter what, he needs to talk to you. I'm not going to tell him I stopped here first. You'll have a front row seat to what happens, so you'll have to play it cool. Rory wants me to get your promise you'll wait."

"I have a month to answer anyway. I'll wait," Lorelai replied.

"My cue to go then," Jess said as moved to the front door, anxious to leave before she had a chance to bring up Rory again. He was opening his car door before she spoke.

"How many times did you read the letter and wonder?"

"One time," Jess replied before shutting his door and backing out. He was glad the last couple of years had changed their relationship. The family holiday dinners at Liz's he'd forced himself to attend for Luke's sake, had brought an end to the hostilities. They had bonded over their fear while Rory was overseas. Plus he knew there was a grudging respect on Lorelai's part, an acknowledgement of what he'd accomplished. She admired him for doing it on his own, the way she had, but he wondered what would happen if he and Rory became involved again. He'd set something in motion with his dedication, but it would be another three weeks before the book came out, and who knows when Rory would see it. Part of him thought it was too long, that he should act sooner, and part of him shied away from the step he'd taken. Looking at the diner again, he thought he saw a flicker of light, maybe Luke was awake. He shouldn't be, it would be out of character, but the little bit of light could be Luke's TV. Letting himself in with the key above the door, he shook his head at how naïve Luke was. Yeah, this was Stars Hallow, but crime still happened. Okay, maybe not since he left, but the possibility was always there.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he awkwardly pulled Jess into a semi-hug, and then backed away.

"Rory sent me to talk to you. Weird, I know, but here I am," he added as he took in Luke's shocked look. "So I want to know one thing, what the hell are you doing? Why haven't you asked Lorelai to marry you? I know you were going to, what, years ago? What changed?" Luke sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Something kept coming up, I couldn't find the right moment, and then she started pulling away. I'm losing her, and I don't know how to get back on track." Luke replied.

"Stop being an ass and ask her, because you're right. She's been offered a job and has a month to decide. She doesn't want it. She wants you."

"She's been offered a job? How do you know? Oh, right. Rory. I have to go. I've been carrying this ring around so long, I've had to get its yearly maintenance done twice." Luke said as he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

"Take the receipt with so you can prove how long you've had it. I've got the delivery and open if everything goes well." Jess said as he watched Luke rummage around on his desk. He was surprised by how fast Luke was reacting. Maybe he should have reached out some other way. Three weeks was too long. The arcs would be delivered soon, he could send her one of those. Of course, she was on a bus tour and probably couldn't get mail. Messenger service maybe? He'd have to think about it.

As Luke strode off down the steps, Jess smiled, and then smirked at himself as he realized he would have to be up in three hours. No reason to go to bed, besides, he had an idea for his next book.


	3. Chapter 3:and a Mariachi Band

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Three: And A Mariachi Band

Luke threw open the front door, swept Lorelai up off the couch, and into his arms. He kissed her thoroughly before pulling away from her stunned expression. Bending down on one knee, he held out the paperwork first. Lorelai took it from him, confused.

"I bought the ring three years ago, and not from Kirk in case his rings are cursed. It's almost due for another inspection and cleaning. You may want to ask them for a new box too, this one's worn from being carried around for the last couple of years," Luke said, as he held up the ring box. Lorelai smoothed her fingers over the corners where the velvet had rubbed off without taking it out of his hand.

"Luke," she said, before he interrupted.

"Lorelai, every single time we ate at Sniffy the dog's restaurant, I planned on asking you. I even knelt once and you thought I was picking up my napkin. I was going to ask you the first time I took you fishing, but you wandered into poison ivy and were miserable. I was going to ask you on the bridge, the day the swan attacked TJ. A week hasn't gone by where I haven't planned something, only to have it be sidetracked, or, honestly Lorelai, I chicken out. Time after time, as it's gone on longer and longer, it's been harder to do. Hell, we have reservations for tomorrow night and I arranged for a mariachi band to play. Mariachi. I don't even like Mariachi, but it seemed like something you might enjoy. Or at least mock. The point is, I love you, I want to marry you. Please. Please forgive me for being an idiot. Marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, Luke. I'll marry you," Lorelai said as she pulled him to his feet and into her arms for another kiss. "Do you have to go back tonight?" She asked as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"No. Jess is there, and if I go back he might call me an ass again."

Rory was in the middle of writing her next piece when Cruel Summer began playing on her phone. Scrambling to catch the call from her mom, she tripped, landed on the bed, and answered the phone with oomph.

"Rory? What was that? Are you okay? Hello?"

"I'm fine, just tripped answering the phone. Is there some reason you're calling me?"

"No, not really. Can't a mother call her beloved only child out of the blue? Haven't you missed the dulcet sound of my voice? What have you been up to? Any excitement on the bus? Seat controversies? Mad snorers?" Lorelai asked, enjoying the suspense she was creating.

"No, it's been dull. No excitement in Stars Hollow then?" Rory worried Jess had backed out. He should have been there hours ago, unless he didn't leave till after Truncheon closed for the day.

"Well let's see… Kirk's surprisingly normal for a change, and no Taylor shenanigans. Nothing today, although last night your ex stopped by, harassed me by teasing me with Rory words, then went to see Luke, called him an ass, and oh yeah, I'm engaged! Will you be my maid of honor? We're thinking a winter wedding. Week between Christmas and New Year?"

"Oh mom, I'm so happy for you, of course I'll do it. Wow, that was fast! Last night?"

"Hmm yes, around midnight. So tell me… Are the two of you involved again?"

"Mom…no, I wish…I know you don't like him," Rory said.

"Rory, I've gotten to know Jess over the last several years. He's made something of himself, and I think he's in love with you."

"I don't know. I told him it was him yesterday, and he didn't say anything, so I left. He hasn't contacted me. After the last time, I think it might be too late."

"I think he was in shock. Give him time. He told me I needed to give Luke at least three weeks instead of the two in the letter because of the shock. That he hadn't taken the shock into account. You may hear from him yet. Or because of what happened before, you may have to make another move. If this is what you want," Lorelai said. Rory was quiet for a minute before responding.

"It's what I want."

"Then fight for it honey. If you haven't heard from him in three weeks, make another move."

_**Note: Thank you for the reviews. I love reviews, especially those which help me with my writing. Even though the story is complete, reviews make my day and it only takes a second!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Richard Plays Kreskin

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Four: Richard plays Kreskin

Luke wasn't looking forward to dinner. It was a Friday night, so they were standing outside the Gilmore's house working up the nerve to ring the bell. They planned on telling Emily and Richard about the engagement. Lorelai suspected a cold acknowledgement was in the cards. A "that's nice". Luke was worried Richard was going to make him go golfing or take over his diner. Either way, standing outside was more appealing than ringing the bell.

"What are you two doing out here? Come in! Jane! Take their jackets. It is your job to open the door, isn't it? How can one simple task be so difficult? Sit down, sit down. Luke would you like a beer? Lorelai, martini?" Emily threw over her shoulder as she moved to the drink cart. "Oh good, Richard, done with your calls for tonight?"

"Yes dear, have a seat, I'll finish. Lorelai, your martini. Luke, try this scotch. It's very good," Richard said, handing Luke the drink. "Lorelai, I believe you and Luke have something to share tonight?"

"What? Okay, Kreskin. How?" Lorelai stuttered.

"Your ring, I saw it when I handed you your drink. I take it congratulations are in order Luke?"

"Oh Thank God! Honestly, I thought we would have to die and leave instructions in our wills before the two of you would marry," Emily interrupted. "Have you set a date yet? We do get to save a date this time, don't we?"

"Yes Emily, we plan to marry on December 29th," Luke replied.

"And mom, I think I want a scaled down version of the wedding you once planned for me. Maybe not Russian themed, but I love snow, and the horse and sleigh at the Bracebridge Dinner were a ton of fun. We'll have to talk," Lorelai added, surprising her mother.

"Of course! Where were you thinking?" Emily asked.

"In Stars Hollow, at the Dragonfly," Luke replied, not wanting to lose total control over the wedding.

"So tell me, how did he ask you, or did you have to ask him again?" Emily sniped in response, her plans for the Hartford Cathedral ruined.

"Well, I suppose it started with Rory…" Lorelai relished telling her mother all about the letter Rory and Jess wrote, even going as far as to read it aloud. When she was finished, Emily was expressing her concern over Rory speaking to the Hoodlum, and Richard was silent. Lorelai was regretting ever saying anything, and Luke was wishing he had downed the scotch.

"Quiet Emily," Richard said, interrupting her tirade, "obviously, this young man is important to Rory if she felt he could make a difference in this situation. Why exactly?"

"Because he's the one who convinced her to go back to Yale. Although he refuses to take credit for it." Lorelai replied before continuing. "They have a connection. He means more to her than any other man she's dated."

"Well it isn't as if she's dated many! She has only had two other serious boyfriends," Emily said.

"And she cheated on both of them with Jess," Lorelai added to her mother's dismay.

"You're fine with this? I seem to remember you being as concerned as I was when they were dating," Emily said.

"Yes. If they do happen to become involved again, I will be fine with it. It's different now, and part of what scared me was their connection, but they're both adults. Jess is a writer with several books out. He owns part of a publishing company. Rory has proven herself too. I'm not saying it will happen, but if it did, and Rory was happy, then that's all I care about." Lorelai said, slamming her fork down on the table.

"Well Luke, now that you and Lorelai are officially engaged, I think we should plan on improving your golf game," Richard said, changing the subject.

Two weeks later, Richard greeted his favorite bookstore owner with a smile and a scotch as he accepted the bundle of books.

"Your first editions came in, I believe you'll be pleased with the condition of them, and I managed to snag an arc for you last week. One from your watch list, J. Mariano's newest. It's in limited release now, and the industry buzz is exciting. He brokered a plum deal which allowed his little company to publish the hardcover, and a Pearson imprint is going to publish the paperback," Smith said, sipping the single malt, aged to perfection. He'd steal books for Richard if he was assured of being able to drink a glass of this in reward.

"Nicely done my good man, I have a feeling about this young writer," Richard said as he flipped the book open and scanned the dedication. Freezing, and then absently handing the bottle of scotch to Smith he said, "Here, Smith, take this with you. I need to make a phone call, an important call," Richard added as he walked his friend to the door, shoving him outside, bar glass and all. "I'll send you over a check, and let's do dinner. I might have a story to tell you." Richard added as he closed the door on a stunned Smith, and reached for his cell phone.

"Rory? Tell me, is J. Mariano Luke's nephew?"

"Grandpa, it's good to hear from you, and yes. I should have told you when you recommended his books to me, but Grandma hates him, and I couldn't face her disdain. Not, not about Jess."

"Perhaps a wise choice, leave her to me. I was given an arc for J. Mariano's new book, and Rory, you need to get a copy. I believe the dedication will be of interest to you."

"Really? I'm getting on the bus soon, an arc? Is it even out yet?"

"The hardcover is in limited release. I'd look in niche bookstores. The ones who specialize in literature, first editions etcetera. I suppose this means I will have to invite the most odious woman alive to dinner."

"Now you've lost me, Grandpa, why?" Rory asked.

"She and her husband are also fans of J. Mariano, and Rory?" he added, "Good luck my dear."

**Thank you for taking an interest in my little side project! And I love reviews, so let me have it. Things are going to get a little crazier here on out with more than one insane coincidence. I'm also testing going super insane by possibly throwing the First Lady into the mix, but maybe not, we'll see if she makes the edit. (and, no she didn't, it was a little too crazy, but proof I do have limits!) And yes, there will be more Jess. Soon, I promise, because it's his story I want to play with.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fingers Crossed

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Five: Fingers crossed.

Rory thanked her father a hundred times for his desire to buy and share the latest in cell phones as she googled bookstores and found a promising one less than two blocks away. Handing her backpack off to a fellow reporter with instructions to save her a seat, Rory set off at a brisk pace around the block. Darting into the store, she asked the clerk if they had Mariano's new book and at the teen's bemused expression, headed in the pointed direction before coming to a dead stop.

"Jess? How? What?" Rory said, at the sight of Jess unpacking books onto a table.

"I have a signing in 15 minutes." Jess said, unsure of which non-question he should try to answer. She was standing in front of him again, where the hell were they? Oh yeah, Cleveland. Seriously? If she kept putting herself in front of him this way, eventually he'd give into the urge to toss her over his shoulder and take her to his cave.

"I have to get back on the bus, I came to pick up your new book, and you're here."

"You didn't know I'd be here?"

"No, my Grandpa called and said I needed to pick up your book, and so I came. Can I get a copy? Will you sign it for me?" Rory asked, overwhelmed by the suddenness of seeing Jess without planning it in advance.

"Your Grandpa called and said to come here?"

"Well, no. He called, and I googled bookstores. We seem to be going in circles, and I really need to go, I'm going to be late, and you don't want to know what they do to someone who makes the bus leave late. There's a dunce cap involved, and a mustache," Rory added.

"Where's your bus?" he asked as he wrote in his book before grabbing a bag and a roll of packing tape.

"Just a couple of blocks. Why?" Rory held out her hand to take the book and was surprised with the roll of tape instead.

"Come on then, let's go. I'll be back in a sec." Jess called over his shoulder as he pulled Rory out of the bookstore. Reluctantly letting go of her hand, he put his book in the bag and folded it over itself. Taking the tape from her, he wrapped the tape around and around the bag as they walked.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want me to read the book?" Rory asked as she watched him.

"No, I want you to read it. I planned on you reading it. I have a copy ready for a messenger to pick up, I was trying to get up the nerve to call your mom and pin down your schedule, since Luke has been worthless in trying to figure it out. I just didn't think I'd know when you were reading it. Promise me you won't open this till after ten tonight. I have this whole signing to get through and then dinner with a writer, and I don't think I can do it if I know you're reading my book. Please." Jess said as he stood with Rory in front of the open bus door. Rory nodded her head as she reached out to take the book from Jess. He held onto it a second before letting it go and watched her board the bus, leaving him again. This time he walked away, heading back to the bookstore at a brisk pace. He hadn't planned on adding anything to the dedication, but the sight of her standing in front of him pushed him to do more. Sighing, he hoped he wouldn't be kicking himself in the ass later.

Sitting down in her seat, Rory wondered if he knew she had her fingers crossed when she made her promise. There was no way she could possibly wait until ten pm to open the book. She needed to find some scissors.


	6. Chapter 6: Agreed

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Six- Agreed

Rory held her breath as she opened the cover and turned the page to the dedication and the words Jess had added.

_Rory, and I see your face –Always, Jess_

Could it work?

She had her answer, and as the tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, she read the typed words again. _Rory, and I see your face –Always, Jess_. She knew it was a direct answer to what she had told him in the bookstore. And it meant he had been thinking about her as he wrote in the Lorelai letter. _Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? _But it was the line he scrawled which scared her. Could it work? Well, she had four hours to figure it out.

Pacing around her motel room, Rory watched the clock and jumped a foot when the phone in her hand rang.

"Hi mom, what's up? How's Luke?" Rory asked, as she calculated how long she could chat.

"Well, it's been an odd evening. Your Grandfather called and set up a strategy meeting with us. He didn't go into any details, but Luke's worried it's about franchising. The only thing I know is it's a secret from Grandma, placed during her beauty parlor time. And a package came for you. From Philadelphia."

"Open it," Rory said, sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure, it could be from Jess," Lorelai added.

"It's not. Jess knows I'm on the road. He didn't send it to the house. Open it," Rory said. Lorelai thought about the statement for a second or two before beginning to read.

"Mom?"

"Okay, so it's a plain manila envelope, mailed book rate from Philly. It's a book written by Jess and there's a note taped to it. It says:

_Miss Gilmore, we thought you should see this. Matt and Chris._

_PS. Don't break his heart again._

_P.P.S. We thought what you did was brave._

_P.S. P.S. He broke our eardrums and flew to the door, but you were gone._

_P.P.S.P.S. He called the printer right away, and we lost the dedication he promised us, his business partners and best friends, because he wanted to answer you._

_Lots of Pees and S-es. Don't break his heart again."_ Rory smiled as her mom paused to contemplate the post scripts, "Jess has interesting friends. The writing on the p.s.'s switches back and forth."

"Ok, thanks mom." Rory said as she went to hang up.

"Wait! Don't you want to know what's in the book?" Lorelai asked.

"It's the dedication which matters and I already know what it says. Grandpa called to tell me to get a copy and I've read it. I'm just waiting till ten to respond."

Lorelai was reading the dedication as she asked Rory, "Why do you have to wait till ten?"

"Because Jess asked me to when I saw him today in Cleveland."

"Rory! Way to bury the lead. You saw Jess today? In Cleveland? What's he doing in Cleveland?"

"He happened to be having a book signing at the little book store I ran into after Grandpa called," Rory replied. Lorelai was silent, and only her even breathing let Rory know she was on the other end.

"I think that's almost too freaky of a coincidence to be real," she replied.

"He signed it for me too, well, he added _could it work?_ at the bottom. Then he made me promise I wouldn't read it till after ten, but of course I did, and now I have to wait to respond." Rory said.

"What are you going to say?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know yet," Rory replied before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

The alarm clock finally flipped over to ten and Rory realized she didn't have Jess's cell number. Calling her mom back, she got the number from Luke and began typing a message as soon as she hung up. Deleting three times, she finally settled on a text and hit send before she chickened out. Then she lay down on her bed to wait. Hoping he would call her back.

Jess stared at his phone, it was after ten, and he knew she wouldn't wait anyway. Besides, he had seen her crossed fingers in the reflection of the glass bus door. Hope was beginning to fade, and defeat was taking over when his phone alerted him to a new text.

**Yes.**

It seemed a little out of character for her. Only one word. And a period. The period in a text meant that's it, final, end of story, or I'm not continuing this conversation. How was he supposed to take it? Deciding to read it as "Yes, absolutely," Jess responded.

**How?**

Rory's reply was almost instantaneous, so Jess knew she had been giving it some thought. She was setting rules.

**communicate, be open with each other**

Jess lay back on his bed and thought about her text. She was right; he held back large parts of himself. Could he open those doors for her? Could he justify his reactions to his childhood? Deciding to add a few rules of his own, he texted back.

**,no running away from each other or an argument, no giving up because of fear**

Rory ran her fingers over the screen, admitting to herself that his rules were spot on for both of them. A small curl of joy spiraled up from her belly, turned into a laugh, and she added,

**,start slow, build trust**

Jess responded with,

**,we alternate contact so one person isn't making all the moves**

Rory replied,

**Agreed. Are we doing this then?**

and waited. A second later, her cell rang and her hand shook as she held the phone to her ear.

"Are we doing this then?" Rory asked instead of saying hello, winding her hair around one finger.

"I agree to your terms, so I think, yeah." Jess replied, his voice husky.

"You can't guess at this Jess. I can't do it if you're not sure. It's has to be a yes or no, you have to be…" Rory trailed off, unwilling to say the word committed, it sounded too formal.

"It's a yes, Rory. I agree. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we deserve a real chance without the teenage baggage. So we talk on the phone, get to know each other and take it slow."

"I believe we deserve a real try too," Rory said.

"Good to know. Maybe fate will toss us into the same city again, since you're on a bus for a couple of months, and I'm doing the book tour. That was surreal." Jess chuckled and relaxed into his pillow as they continued to talk for another hour.


	7. Chapter 7: Doose Saves The Day

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Seven: Doose Saves the Day

At the strategy luncheon, Luke's fears of Richard franchising his diner were put to rest, and there was no mention of golfing. Richard got right to the point, as Sookie bustled about delivering their food and drinks.

"Last night we had friends over, and I very carefully steered the conversation around to literature, knowing my dinner companions were avid J. Mariano fans, and they wouldn't be able to resist discussing his newest book. Emily, having never read his books, was left out of the conversation to begin with, but the most odious woman alive, roped her in, as I knew she would."

"Dad, you know who J. Mariano is, don't you?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't, until Rory confirmed it for me," Richard replied. "Emily does not, as of yet. Luke, some of the conversation last night revolved around the feeling the author of these books had a rough childhood. Is that accurate?" he asked. Luke shifted in his seat before responding.

"I tried to help when I could find them, when I knew there were problems, but yes, I know Jess had a rough time of it," Luke replied, wondering where this was going.

"I believe Rory and he have strong feelings for each other, and I want to smooth the way with Emily. I started the process last night, and we're attending an event tomorrow where I'm sure the conversation can be brought around to publishing. Not only is he an accomplished writer, his little company has done very well in this chaotic publishing climate," Richard added.

"So your plan is to make him socially acceptable?" Lorelai asked, "Do you think it will work?"

"If our friends are talking about him positively, if he has cachet, she will have a hard time dismissing him. But there's more. You may not know this, but your mother loves underdogs. In the last several years, her charity work has been turning away from the standard arts and gardens variety toward children's issues. Rory writes about them, and because of it, Emily becomes involved. Organizations like CASA, Angel Tree, Back Pack Program, charities for inner city scholarships, and so forth. So I want to emphasize Jess's rise from hardship, and Luke, I'll need your help. The charity event this week means you have almost two weeks to prepare. I want you to tell us about his childhood. What he went through. Specifics. Can you do it? I'd like Emily to have his background before their relationship comes out," Richard added.

"Yes, for Rory and Jess, I can," Luke said, "what I know anyway, from the bits Jess let slip, from the trips I took."

"For Rory," Lorelai, and Richard said together.

Emily tapped her fingers on the armrest; she had only enough time to get the books signed for Richard and visit her favorite store before heading back to Hartford for Friday night dinner. She was in a hurry, but since she wasn't driving herself, she had to stay quiet. The driver had already threatened to leave her on the side of the road once. Who knows, the degenerate would probably do it too. As if sighing was a sin, something to be frowned upon. The man drove like a turtle. It would make a saint sigh. After arranging to call the driver when she was ready to be picked up, since he refused to drive around the block till she came out, Emily entered the store, only to find the signing was over.

"What do you mean the author is done signing? Is he here? If he's here, he can sign this book!" Emily told the clerk. Jess could hear it clearly from the back of the store where he was packing up. The voice was familiar, more the condescension and rhythm of the speech than the voice itself. It had haunted his "what ifs" for years. Swearing under his breath, he moved to the front of the store before the conversation escalated, and as he heard a cold "Do you know who I am? I could buy this store," Jess interrupted.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore, let's have a seat over here in the coffee shop, you'll be more comfortable. Would you like a cup of coffee while I sign for you?" Jess asked, figuring as a Gilmore, coffee would be a safe bet.

"Yes, thank you. I brought your books with to have signed for my husband. He's been an admirer of yours for several years." Emily said, as she looked the young man in front of her over, assessing the quality of his shirt and tie. He was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Jess asked, placing the coffee in front of her. Emily narrowed her eyes as recognition began to dawn. He could see when it came to her by the tightness around her mouth, the flush working its way up her cheeks. Sitting down, he reached across and picked up the books she brought. He was surprised to see The Subsect among them and idly wondered if Richard enjoyed it.

"How long have you and Rory been dating again?" Emily asked. Jess glanced up from his book, meeting her eyes, not giving an inch. He knew he wouldn't win a battle of wills against Emily Gilmore, but he'd be damned if he backed down. Picking up a pen, he replied.

"We've been talking on the phone for a couple of weeks now, and plan on seeing each other next month when she's in Concord. You should know, I have no intention of letting you or anyone else come between us. I realize I'm not the man you want for your granddaughter, but if I'm the man she wants, I'm not letting her go this time. Would you like these all signed to Richard?" Emily was silent, appraising the young man's quiet confidence. Trying to reconcile him with the hoodlum who visited her house, and she could see why Rory was attracted to him as he met her look for look.

"Yes please, Richard has been following your career from the beginning. Has he always known you were Rory's ex-boyfriend?" Emily asked, taking a different tact.

"Rory told me her Grandfather didn't know until after my newest book came out and he received a copy from a friend. This book," Jess said as he pulled one out of his messenger bag and signed it. It wasn't included with the ones she had brought. Jess passed it back, open, so Emily could read his written _Thank you for __all __of your support _under the dedication to Rory.

"I didn't realize Richard could be as devious as his daughter. I should have known, of course. Tell me; are there anymore plans to spin your persona? I've had to sit through several conversations about your company and writing at social events. From all accounts, you've done quite well for yourself. Richard said you're being courted by several entities who want to invest and expand your company. He also said one of them was a shark, so be careful who you pick."

"At this point we're not interested in outside investors, but I know who he's talking about, and if we do change our minds about taking in an investor, I might give your husband a call for advice. I can admit when I'm out of my depth, and the couple of business classes I've taken won't be enough. I believe the plan was to make me socially acceptable. I told Rory it wasn't possible," Jess replied with a wry smile.

"Do they really believe I'm so shallow? You're obviously a different person from the delinquent who came to my house with a black eye. Tell me, in your second book, your chapters through the child's eyes were sad, but detached, as if you couldn't get close to the subject, I came away with the impression your childhood was difficult." Emily said. Jess reeled at the change in subject and almost stood from the table to leave; his childhood was not something he wanted to discuss with Emily. Forcing himself to stay, he gestured to the waitress for another cup of coffee and sipped it before answering.

"I wasn't aware you read my work."

"My friends recommended you for our book club. I thought I should preview one. I can see why Richard enjoys your writing. There is a substance and depth missing from most contemporary writers," Emily said. Jess knew, from Luke's rants, that a brief acknowledgement from Emily Gilmore of a job well done didn't mean you were in her good books. Even so, he felt he should give her something in return.

"Rory gave me a heads up, tonight at your dinner; Luke is going to talk about what he knows of my life. He doesn't know much, but I think I'll let him tell it. The child was hard to write, because other than a few exceptions, my life wasn't as good. I didn't have a point of reference to draw from," Jess said. "Truthfully, I tried to channel Rory and what I imagined her life to be like."

"I wasn't around for Rory's childhood, as Lorelai took her away to Stars Hollow, but I imagine it was happy," Emily said.

"With someone as insane as Lorelai, could it have been anything else?" Jess smiled at the thought. A real smile, not a smirk.

"Be wary, Lorelai is an expert at twisting what you say, and using it against you." Emily replied. Rather the pot calling the kettle black, Jess thought, but wisely didn't voice. No need to rock the boat when you only had the slightest grip on it anyway. He knew then he needed to wrap this up, Emily had driven him to thinking in bad clichés.

"Oh I'm very aware. That black eye? Well, Luke told Lorelai the truth about how I got it, and she waited. Years in fact, before letting me know she knew."

"How did you get the black eye? I remember Rory being quite upset about it at the time," Emily asked, and Jess smirked before replying.

"I was attacked by a vicious swan, it beaked me while I was walking around Stars Hollow one day. When Luke mocked me because of it, I took off after the swan with the first thing I could grab from the diner. A ladle. It was gone by the time I got there, but Luke told Lorelai about it. She carried a ladle around with her in her purse, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and I don't get to Stars Hollow often. I was taking my sister to the park, and the swan was out swimming. Lorelai ran up, pulled the ladle out of her purse, and yelled 'Don't worry Jess! I'll protect you!' I've taken my revenge though. Not against Lorelai. No, I took my revenge out on the deserving party, Luke. I only wish I could be there to see it play out."

"What did you do?"

"I put a scene in this book where 'Duke the Diner Guy' is attacked by a duck and 'Tyler the Town Mayor' saves him. It will drive Luke nuts to have Taylor save him, even if it is in fiction." Jess said.

"If you mark the page, I'll have Luke read it out loud at dinner tonight, and my maid can snap a picture for you." Emily suggested, smiling at the thought. The sight of her smile scared Jess more than anything else in their brief conversation, but for a picture of Luke reading _Doose Saves the Day_? Priceless. He'd get it blown up and have it framed. Give a copy to Luke for Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8:Friday Night with a Vengeance

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Eight: Friday Night with a Vengeance

Emily thought Friday night dinner was going quite well. Lorelai and Luke had rung the doorbell in a timely manner, the new cook had served right at seven, and the first course was a wonderful chilled artichoke soup. Granted, Luke looked like he had been swallowing lemons, but it was to be expected. Ringing the bell for her maid to come in, Emily accepted the books from her and walked them to Richard's end of the table springing her trap. When he realized what she was carrying, the look on his face was everything she hoped for.

"Here you are, Richard. You admire this author so much, I had him sign your books today in New York instead of shopping," Emily smiled as she turned toward Lorelai and Luke. "Luke, did you know your nephew is a writer? Well of course you do. How silly of me to think you wouldn't. I had the most wonderful visit with Jess today; he looks quite well and in fact sends you his love. Yes, we had a very nice conversation. Missy, the camera please."

"Mom, the new maid's name is Cecily," Lorelai said as she processed this development. She didn't like the look in her mother's eyes, or the focus on Luke.

"Yes I know, Lorelai, but back to you, Luke." Luke glanced at Lorelai, wondering how to turn the attention elsewhere, as Emily continued.

"Luke, have you read your nephew's new book? No? We didn't think so; Jess would like you to read beginning on the marked section. Out loud please," Emily gestured for Cecily to hand the book to Luke, and as he began to read, the maid stood back and snapped pictures.

_Detective Ryan watched as the owner of Duke's Diner stumbled into the candy shop, baseball cap askew, flannel in disarray. His instinct told him this wasn't a life or death situation, but yet another slice of life in this insane small town._

"_Tyler, you have to do something about the duck." Duke hollered. Tyler, the Mayor and candy proprietor, tried to calm Duke down._

"_Get a hold of yourself man! What happened to your eye?"_

"_The duck, the duck is a menace, it attacked me. Flew up and beaked me! Think of the children in the park Tyler, it could maim them!"_

"_Calm down, I'm sure it won't attack the children, but I suppose we should go see this bad bird." Tyler said, following Duke into the park. Ryan decided (along with most the rest of the town) to go along, his contact was late, and he might as well be entertained while he waited. Besides, at this point, Duke was part of his investigation_.

Luke turned red as Emily gloated. Richard was chuckling, even with his growing apprehension over Emily's attitude. He had the feeling he'd be paying later tonight.

Luke had to be prodded to finish the section. Giving up the fight, he continued.

"_There! There it is!" Duke yelled as he pointed to a duck which looked like every other duck in the pond._

"_Are you sure?" Tyler asked, trying to figure out which duck Duke was pointing to. Moving to the bank to get a closer look, Duke was surprised as another duck took flight at his feet. Believing himself to be under attack, Duke jumped, forgetting he was standing on the bank, and fell into the water. He began to flail around._

"_Aagghh, I'm drowning, the duck's are trying to drown me," he cried._

Luke shut his eyes briefly, took a deep breath and began to read again.

"_Duke, the water's only waist deep, stand up. Oh for heaven's sake," Tyler said as he marched into the pond, and dragged Duke to the safety of land by the waist of his pants._

"_Watch out! There's another one," Duke whimpered, pointing at a duck sunning itself on the bank. Tyler pulled a soggy old fashioned candy stick out of his wet apron pocket and waving it in the duck's general direction drove the serene bird away._ _Watching from the bank, Ryan knew he could take the gruff diner owner off his suspect list. The afternoon wasn't a total loss._

Luke knew why he had been included in the book and glared at Lorelai, who smiled unrepentantly.

"Missy, please upload the pictures to the Instagram account I gave you and inform the cook we're ready for our entrée's. Now Luke, I believe you're to fill me in on Jess's childhood?" Emily added before finishing her soup, thoroughly enjoying the discomfort around her as her family worried about what might be next. Perhaps she'd have one of the pictures turned into a painting and give it to Luke for Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9:Boston, Paris and Momentum

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Nine: Boston, Paris and Momentum

Climbing into the cab for the ride to her hotel, Rory was already thinking about the conversation she'd have with Jess. They'd been talking for over a month, but they never seemed to run out of topics. Book talks alone could last them for days. Telling Jess about her time overseas was one of the hardest conversations, lasting for hours, and she could tell he was barely holding his emotions in check, but it was easier for her to open those doors in the dark. He stayed on the phone with her all night, in case of a nightmare, and she cried the next morning to hear his voice first thing after her alarm clock rang. It was becoming harder to hang up each night. Although Rory had admitted to herself she loved him, she didn't want to tell him over the phone. In less than two weeks, they would see each other again, and Rory couldn't wait. She had lists of the ways the week together could play out. Pro-Cons from every angle. Light hearted fun or serious conversation? Sex or no sex? All of the above? She didn't want to scare Jess off, but she wanted to know, to know what he saw for the future. She already knew she was going to factor him into her plans after the election. The question was-

"Look out!" her co-worker screamed as the truck slammed into the side of the cab, throwing Rory against the door, and then back against her seat as the belt tightened, and the sickening spin of the vehicle took over. The momentum bounced the cab against another vehicle before coming to a stop against a light pole. Focusing on the pain in her arm and chest kept Rory from losing consciousness long enough to press a button on her phone and hold it to her ear in the sudden silence.

"Jess? I've been in an accident. I'm in Boston, could you call my mom?"

"Are you okay? Where are they taking you?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing Boston General. I'll tell them to take me there, Paris works there. I have to go. There's someone trying to open the cab's door. Bye Jess," Rory said before carefully placing her phone in her purse.

"Lady? Are you alright?" a voice asked, fading further away.

"Have them take me to Boston General. Please," Rory said before falling unconscious from hitting her head against the window.

Jess cursed himself for not driving to Boston. They were geographically the closest they'd been since Cleveland, but her four a.m. start in the morning, and his late signing, made it seem silly to add another hour to his trip the next day. He dialed Luke's number as he headed to his car.

"Luke? Rory's been in a car accident in Boston. She thinks they'll take her to Boston General and wanted me to call Lorelai. But knowing how she'll react, I thought you should close up and drive her there. I'll be there in less than an hour. And no, I don't know how bad she's hurt, but she's hurt Luke. I could tell. I'm on my way, see you there," Jess said as he hung up, not letting Luke get in a word. His one thought was to get there, and get there fast.

Pacing up and down the length of the emergency waiting room, Jess called Luke's cell knowing if Luke was driving, Lorelai would answer.

"Call Boston General and make them fill me in on what's going on. They won't tell me anything because I'm not a relative. I'll text you the number," he said before hanging up. Stopping in front of the wary receptionist, Jess asked for the number and after texting it to Lorelai, sat down in a chair to wait. When the receptionist pressed the button on her earpiece to answer the phone, Jess jumped back up to stand in front of the desk.

"Yes, I will make note of this, but as I told the young man, we don't have any information yet. The doctors are with her. Yes, as soon as I hear anything. Of course," she said before hanging up and focusing her attention on Jess. "I will tell you as soon as I know anything. Please sit down; you're doing a very good job of making the security guard nervous." Jess sat in the chair closest to the desk and waited.

"Mariano? Lorelai called. Follow me. I've got it, Marcy. She's a tyrant. You wouldn't have charmed information out of her. You're lucky I never change my phone number, and I was here. I almost went home, but Doyle is working late at the paper, so I thought, what the hell, might as well make sure the residents are being challenged. Because frankly, they're worthless this year, I'm sure two of them received their degrees on-line. I'm Paris in case you didn't recognize me; we met in high school. Rory told me the two of you were talking again. Good. She needs someone with a brain, and your books aren't horrible. Although, I personally think you need a better editor. You know, Rory's not half bad and she edits on the side, maybe you should have her give your books a once over. Keep up please, I don't have all night. Rory has been admitted and they are moving her to a room as soon as her CT scan is complete. Apparently, she has some broken ribs, no danger of her lung being pierced, but I'll check the x-rays myself to confirm, lacerations, and a concussion. They are keeping her because of the head injury," Paris said as they moved at a fast pace through the hospital corridors before coming to a stop outside another waiting room.

"Wait in here, there's coffee. I'll see where she's at and confer with her Doctor," Paris said, before striding off, leaving Jess staring mutely after her.

Another waiting room. At least in this one someone had made an effort to create a soothing environment. There were real chairs, coffee, and a T.V. tuned to mindless drivel guaranteed to help numb your brain. Standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of him, Jess waited. He catalogued her injuries. Broken ribs, but not a punctured lung. Leaning to the good side, he supposed. No mention of internal bleeding, also good. Lacerations. Where? How bad? Small cuts or giant gaping wounds? A concussion. Goes in the bad column. He'd done research on concussions for his last book. He knew they could be deceptive. Have long lasting effects. He needed more information, and he needed it now. He needed to see Rory. Moving from his spot into the hallway, he watched as a gurney was wheeled to a room. It took him a second to realize it was her, she seemed so small, and he followed only to be stopped by Paris.

"Let them get her settled, Mariano. Come over here. Realistically, how many of Rory's relatives do you think will be here within the next hour?" Paris asked, while turning to the nurse at the desk. "Gilmore's relatives are moneyed. Very rich on both sides. Rory has a multi-million dollar trust fund. There is no way any of them will leave her room, so forget about enforcing visitor hours. And pillows, her pillows won't be good enough." Jess interrupted Paris's one-sided conversation.

"Luke, Lorelai for sure. I'm guessing her Grandparents and dad will show too, all of them will come. Jesus," Jess added, running his hand through his hair. "It's going to get insane fast. I need to be in there. Now."

Paris knew what Jess was thinking. If he didn't stake out a spot, the Gilmores would drive him out. And he was right. She turned away from the nurse, and started walking to the room. Jess jogged to keep up, thrown by her sudden movement.

"Okay, come with me, pull the recliner up to this side, there's less damage. Her cuts aren't deep, they're from flying glass, the broken ribs are on her other side. You can hold her hand, it's okay. She's exhausted, so she'll be drifting in out. Right now she's out," Paris said as she directed Jess into the chair next to Rory's bed.

"She's so pale," Jess breathed out, as he ran his fingers over her hand, before sliding his palm under hers.

"Hold it together Mariano, find your strength. I'm going to arrange for more chairs, and check on her CT results. See if I can't speed them up," Paris said.

When Lorelai rushed into the room almost an hour later, Jess was holding Rory's hand and reading to her. Sinking down into the recliner on the other side of the bed, Lorelai met his eyes over her daughter's prone form, grateful Rory hadn't been alone. Grateful he'd called Luke who, for once, drove like a bat out of hell to get them to Boston as fast as possible. Of course, that was only after he had calmed Lorelai down, and arranged for Michel to take over the wedding reception the Lorelai was in the middle of hosting.

"How's she doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Better, I think. They're checking her vitals and her pupils regularly, but last time she slept through it," Jess replied.

"Has she said anything? Do we know what happened?"

"She said the other side of the cab was hit, and asked if you were on your way before drifting off again. The nurses were talking in the hall, and it sounds bad. The driver and another reporter, who was in the cab, are in intensive care," Jess said, his attention distracted by orderlies moving the other bed out of the room as Paris walked in.

"I've arranged for this to be turned into a single. They're going to move her bed to the center and bring in five more recliners."

"Five?" Lorelai asked, counting in her head and only coming up with four.

"You didn't think I'd be leaving Rory's care to these hacks, did you?" Paris said as she checked Rory's chart on the tablet she carried. "The Hospital Admin. has denied my request to take over Rory's case. Some wish-washy excuse about being too close to the subject. But I will be double checking everything. Her scans looked great by the way. Rory has an excellent brain structure, there's very little swelling and no bleeds, although there is the slightest skull fracture. It shouldn't be a problem. Hello Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore," Paris added as Rory's Grandparents came in the door.

"Paris, Lorelai, Christopher is parking the car, how is she?" Emily asked, ignoring Jess and Luke. Jess didn't mind, and he figured Luke didn't either. Being ignored was better than Emily focusing on you. Richard gave Luke a nod and walked over to Jess, holding out his hand. Jess was reluctant to let go of Rory, but the manners he had forced himself to start using for Truncheon's sake came to the forefront. Releasing Rory's hand, he stood to greet Richard, shaking his hand firmly.

"You must be Rory's Jess, I'm happy to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances," Richard said.

"She's going to be okay, Mr. Gilmore. Here, sit down next to me. You can take a turn reading to her. It helps her relax, and my voice is starting to go," Jess added as he searched Richard's pale face. Rory had mentioned her Grandpa having a heart attack, and Jess worried the strain of Rory's accident might be too much.

"Thank you Jess, did you know she read to me when I was in the hospital? It was soothing," Richard said as he took the offered seat. Soon everyone was settled in the recliners around Rory, and eventually, after a last check by the nurses and Paris, the lights were dimmed. Richard put the book away, and Luke passed out blankets he had rounded up from the nurses. Jess slid his recliner up closer to Rory, and leaning forward, rested his head on his arms next to her pillow. Although staying awake for most of it, off and on throughout the night, Jess woke to Paris, or the nurses, checking Rory's vitals. He was unaware of Emily's eyes watching as he smoothed Rory's hair back or caressed her hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Staggered Manly Men

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Ten: Staggered Manly Men

Rory felt the lightest of touches, and opened her eyes to see Jess absently caressing her hand. Glancing around the room before turning back to meet his eyes, Rory tried to force her mouth up into a smile as she whispered.

"Am I dying? Everyone I love is here."

"Where else would we be? And no, you're going to be fine. Besides, if you died, Paris would never live it down," Lorelai replied, as Jess didn't seem to be able to say anything in response.

"How are you feeling?" Jess managed to get out, although he could swear it took forever for the words to leave his throat. Rory turned back to him and gripping his hand tighter, answered.

"Kinda like I've been run over by a truck."

Paris unwound herself from her recliner, and cracking her back once, moved to the head of the bed to check Rory's vitals.

"You're doing fine, I'll go find your Doctor, so he can chat with you, provided the man dragged himself out of bed this morning," Paris said as she left the room.

"I'm going to go find coffee, maybe talk to Paris about her priorities. Doctor before coffee? Can you believe it?" Lorelai said, as she stretched, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and left Jess with Rory and the rest of the group, who were still sleeping. Standing outside Rory's room, Lorelai took deep breaths as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Her daughter was going to be fine. Everything was good.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked Jess.

"Jesus, Rory. I'm not the one in the hospital bed. Don't- don't think about anyone else. Just get better," Jess said, trailing off. Not knowing what to say, or how to cope with his emotions. He knew the old Jess would have hit the road by now. Leaving the room the way Lorelai had. He imagined her leaning against the wall just outside the door. The desire was there, to run from everything he was feeling. He could see Rory knew it too, so he gave her a grin, and smoothing her hair away from her face, stayed put.

"You know, if you wanted to see us this badly, you could have invited us to a nice catered dinner," he said, smirking. Rory started to laugh, before grimacing.

"It hurts to laugh; do you think mom found coffee? Do you think I can drink coffee?"

"Could you be stopped?" Jess asked, as he heard everyone begin to stir. Paris streamed back into the room with several people in tow.

"Your Doctor isn't here, but he left instructions, as if I wouldn't know what to do. We're going to get you unhooked from some of your tubes, clean you up a bit more, redo your bandages, while they change your bedding, and set up a breakfast on the side. Richard, the donation you gave to the hospital was fantastic. Thank you. I don't like to admit it makes a difference, but this is America, and the greased wheel delivers, so breakfast should be good. This guy will show you men where you can clean up. The quicker you follow him, the faster you'll be back," Paris said, and everyone jumped to do her bidding.

Jess was the last to leave the room, and as he passed the desk he overheard the nurses talking.

"_She was really lucky, the reporter next to her didn't make it, and the cabbie is still critical."_

Jess was able to take eight more steps before having to stop and lean against the wall. Sliding to the floor, he put his head between his knees and tried to breath. _…the reporter next to her didn't make it… _kept running through his head. A nurse was heading his direction when Luke, Christopher, and Richard turned back and approached.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Luke asked, squatting down in front of him.

"She could have died," Jess replied.

"We know, Jess, but she's fine. She'll be okay," Christopher said.

"No, you don't understand," Jess said, "it was only her choice of where to sit which saved her."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The other reporter died, and it could have been Rory, but she didn't sit there," Jess replied, still trying to fight through the fog in his head. Trying to make sense of it. Looking up, he saw Luke and Richard leaning against the wall next to him, and Christopher was down, like him, with his head between knees in the middle of the hall. The nurse had her hand on Christopher's shoulder, steadying him, and talking him through his dizziness.

Coming around the corner with her coffee, Lorelai stopped and blinked to see if she was hallucinating. The men looked as if they had been hit with something, sprawled against the walls, half lying on the floor. Nurses were hovering around their pale faces. Worried something had happened, Lorelai rushed to them.

"What is it? Is Rory okay?"

"Yes, Lorelai, she's fine, I think we stood up too fast," Richard said, not wanting to worry her.

"You're telling me all four of you stood up too fast? Really?" Lorelai said as she watched Jess and Christopher force themselves to their feet, while Luke and Richard helped each other away from the wall. "Somehow, I'm not buying it. What happened?"

"Rory's fine, we swear," Luke said, steadying Jess by holding his elbow.

"Let us keep our manliness, Lor," Christopher said, patting her on the shoulder, "let's get cleaned up guys."

"Sure, okay," Lorelai replied, bemused, as she let them pass her to stagger down the hall together, before she darted into Rory's room to check on her. She'd coax the truth out of Luke later.

The breakfast buffet the hospital provided was full of delicious food, and every bite Rory ate had to be logged since she wasn't eating off of a tray. The full tummy feeling made her sleepy again and she dozed off to Jess reading the newspaper to her. The argument Paris was having with one of the nurses regarding the actual amount of food Rory consumed woke her back up. After everyone in the room verified that yes, she had eaten three pancakes, six pieces of bacon, four sausages, two french toasts, a bagel and four cups of coffee, the nurse went on her way and Rory noticed the clock.

"Jess, I'm glad you're here, but don't you have a signing tonight in Syracuse? You can't cancel, they're too important. Plus I know you have author visits set up too. You have a full schedule for the next week," Rory said, holding his hand, wishing she could ask him to stay. She knew the right thing to do was to force him to leave, but she hated the idea. He had been caring, and there for her. Right there.

"Rory, I know. I don't want to, but I have to go. I wish I could stay too," he said, reading her expressions. "I'll be back next week, and you'll be here in Boston somewhere right? Paris said she didn't want you to leave town till she cleared you."

"I'll be here; my dad still has his apartment, although he's moved to Hartford. Mom said she'll stay with me till you come back, and then you'll have a whole week free won't you?" Rory asked, worried he wouldn't want to take all of his vacation days while she was stuck in Boston.

"At least a week. I'll be with you until Paris clears you to go to Stars Hollow, maybe longer, since she has already said you can't get back on the bus, something I'm grateful for, even if you're not," Jess said, with only a slight smirk.

"I guess I should be glad I'm a trust fund brat. Since I lost my sort of, but not really, well paying job to cracked ribs and a skull fracture."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Jess said, "and you didn't lose your job, your boss said you can write an article a week for him, two if you want."

"It's a start anyway. I have plenty of time to think about it at least. Jess, thank you for handling everything for me, and being here when I woke up. For making sure my mom was here safely," Rory said as she held Jess's hand up to her cheek and smoothed it across her skin.

"Rory, there's a desk clerk downstairs who can testify to the fact I wouldn't have been anywhere else. Hell, your Grandmother couldn't have kept me away," he whispered for only her to hear. "But, I do have to go now. I'll call you tonight, so keep your cell handy," Jess added, kissing her palm lightly, before setting her hand on the bed and nodding goodbye to everyone. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he gave Rory one last long look before forcing himself out the door.

**Delving into Jess from here on out... it's the part I'm the most worried about, staying true to his character, yet displaying the growth we hardly saw, creating a past worthy of his character... **


	11. Chapter 11: Without Hope or Agenda

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Eleven: Without Hope or Agenda

It was after four by the time Jess pulled into the apartment complex.

"Hey Jess, come on in, Rory's napping, but she should be up soon," Lorelai said as she led Jess into the living room.

"How's she doing? She downplays her injuries on the phone."

"Well, Paris will be here to check on her tomorrow morning, but other than some headaches, and her ribs still hurting a bit when she laughs, she doesn't have a lot of pain."

"Headaches?" Jess asked, worried.

"Little ones, now. Paris said they're normal, and as long as they don't get more frequent it's okay. She's good, Jess. Every day she has more energy and she's better, really," Lorelai said.

"Good. Any plans for dinner? I could cook. I imagine the two of you have been living on takeout."

"You can cook? Yes. Feed us, please! I'll go home after," Lorelai said as she hopped out of the chair to show Jess the kitchen. "I wondered why Christopher's maid brought groceries in this morning. She said Chris told her to."

"I talked to him yesterday, and we discussed the amount of Chinese food which was probably in the fridge, I mentioned cooking, and he said he'd have supplies here for me. Where's the guest room, so I can toss my bag?"

"You're in here," she said, showing him Gigi's old room, "have you and Christopher become buddies?" Lorelai asked, following Jess into the kitchen, and sitting at the table.

"No. He wanted to give me the info about my car and parking, plus the standard warning."

"Standard warning?"

"You know, you've given it to me before. The whole 'hurt my daughter and unbearable pain follows' speech," Jess said, as he looked at her after washing his hands.

"Yes, which reminds me…" Lorelai smirked, "although to be fair, from what I saw in the hallway at the hospital, I don't think I need to say it this time. I think you're so far gone, the idea of hurting Rory would be unthinkable."

"No warning this time? Really?"

"I reserve the right to issue one at a later date, it depends on what happens. Philadelphia is a long ways from Stars Hollow. About four hours too far if it means I don't see my daughter at least every other weekend," Lorelai said.

"I'd like to be able to tell you you're jumping the gun. But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't given it some thought. But I'm a writer. I can live anywhere."

"You'd move to Stars Hollow?"

"For Rory?" Jess smirked. "I wouldn't go to the festivals, but I'd mock them with Luke," he said as he pulled out what he needed to make raviolis. Lorelai watched him, quiet as she digested the conversation with him. Rory had told her about the rules of their relationship, and she had to admit, he seemed to be trying. He reminded her of Luke when they first started dating, when Luke told her he was "in…all in".

"So where did you learn to cook whatever delicious smelling thing it is you're cooking?" Lorelai asked as Rory came in and sat next to her.

"Here. In Boston," Jess said as he turned and saw Rory. He drank in the sight of her, checking her over to make sure she was okay. Jess was glad to see she wasn't pale, no dark circles under her eyes, but she had the rumpled flushed look of a woman who has just woken up. It was a turn on, and he spun back to the stove before continuing his story.

"We lived here when I was in first and second grade. Some of my best memories are here, some of the worst too. The lady next door to us, in the apartments, was this Italian woman, and she loaned me books. When she realized how hungry I was, she would cook stuff I could warm up for myself, and after a while, she let me help, it's ravioli," Jess said as he added some spices to his sauce. Lorelai and Rory exchanged a long look, before Rory wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say about your childhood."

Jess turned to face her, "communicate, be open with each other. Your rules." His eyes were soft, lids languid, and his expression a bit unsure.

Lorelai stood to break the tension in the room, "Can I help, stir something? Show me how to make ravioli!"

"Back away from the stove," Jess said, brandishing the spoon. "Luke said under no circumstances are you to be allowed near a stove. Now, I don't know about Rory, because it's possible she learned to cook at Yale, but honestly, right now I'm not willing to let either one of you near the food. You should both go to the living room. When you're ready to eat, let me know and I'll feed you. These cook up fast." Neither woman moved, although Lorelai did sit down. And they were looking at him expectantly.

"I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. Fine, I'll set the table. I briefly forgot you two are ravenous wolves."

After dinner, Jess volunteered to do the cleanup so Rory could spend more time with her mom before Lorelai headed back to Stars Hollow. After putting away the last dish, he wandered into the living room, but didn't see them. Hearing music coming from a bedroom, he went in to see Rory curled up in the bed under a thin blanket, and Lorelai sitting next to her.

"What are you watching?" he asked, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now, hop up on the other side? Drag in a chair? Go to his own room?

"Nightmare Before Christmas, I want to see Frankenweenie, but I can't till Paris clears me for outside activity," Rory said.

"Here Jess, take my spot. I need to hit the road, Jack. Before Sookie turns into the Oogie Boogie for leaving her alone with Michel this long," Lorelai said as she moved off the bed, and after giving Rory a light, squeeze- less hug, left the room.

"I'll see her out, and be back in a second," Jess said to Rory, before following Lorelai into the hall.

"Anything else I need to know?" he asked Lorelai.

"Jess, this is a delicate subject, so I'm just going to be blunt. Cracked ribs means no sex. She hasn't been cleared for that much activity yet."

"It wasn't in my immediate plans," Jess said.

"Okay then, take care of her, and when she's cleared to travel, bring her home safely."

"I will."

"I know you will. My mother, who has this scary radar about these things, thinks you already have a ring," Lorelai said, half joking. Jess froze.

"Was that a question?" he asked, trying to buy some time. Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him. He knew she wasn't going to move till he told her.

"It's not an engagement ring. I mean, it's not a diamond. I bought it a couple of years ago for her with my first advance. I had the money, was thinking about blowing it on a party to celebrate, and saw the ring in a window. It's a vintage blue sapphire, the color of her eyes when she's emotional. I was going to leave it in her room at your place, but you always watch me like a hawk, so I've never had the chance."

"You were going to leave it for her? With a note?"

"No. No note, maybe on a book," Jess said, shrugging his shoulders. Lorelai shook her head and gave him a half smile.

"You are so far gone. You know, engagement rings don't have to be diamonds."

Shutting the door, Jess called Luke to let him know Lorelai was on her way, and then went to the bedroom to find Rory waiting for him. Leaning against the door, he watched her become increasingly anxious. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Looking at him from under her hair, he could tell by the glimpse of her eyes, she was panicking.

"So, I know you're ready to pounce and ravish me, but your mom said no sex. How's the movie? I've never been able to figure out if it's a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie," he said, trying to break the tension.

"Well, there go my plans for a wild night. It's a Christmas movie. Definitely, Santa saves the day, besides, it takes place at Christmas," Rory replied, patting the bed. Jess sat next to her, and when she scooted back, their shoulders and the line down their legs touched. Jess could feel her warmth through the blanket, and knew Lorelai was right. The idea of hurting Rory was unbearable, but if this ended, it was going to kill him.

"Is this okay?" he asked, thinking maybe he should move for his own protection. Then all thoughts were gone as she scooted in closer and leaned against him. This part, her in his arms, had always felt so fucking right. Putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, he knew he was home.

The movie was over, and Jess could tell Rory was ready to sleep. But he had one thing to say to her before he left the room for the night. Disengaging from her warmth, Jess stood next to the bed.

"Rory, sitting next to you in the hospital I had a lot of time to think. It brought one or two things about my life in focus," stopping for a second, Jess hoped for clearer thoughts along with courage.

"Do you remember the movie Love Actually?" at Rory's nod he continued, "Well, there's a part in the movie which says it better than I'm saying it right now, when the guy is standing outside at Christmas with the cards and the cd player '…_But for now let me say, without hope or agenda, just because it's Christmas, and at Christmas you tell the truth. To me you are perfect and my wasted heart will love you until you look like this…' _Rory, without hope or agenda, because all I could think about was -you didn't know. And you could have died without me telling you, I love you. Sleep well, I'll be here in the morning," Jess said before closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12: Touching Where?

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Twelve: Touching Where?

At around two a.m., Rory woke with a dry throat and went looking for a glass of water. She was surprised to see Jess sleeping on the couch and she passed by him, quiet as a mouse on her way to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake him; she wanted to watch him sleep. Leaving the light on so she could see him better, she leaned against the jam, drinking in the sight of him. He was on his back, and the blanket had fallen down around his waist exposing his smooth chest and well defined abs. He had tattoos, when did Jess get tattoos? One arm was above his head, which was turned slightly to the side. Moving away from the door, Rory approached, careful not to make any noise as she sat on the floor next to him. He was dreaming, and from the looks it wasn't a pleasant one. He grimaced. His chest was rising and falling with his rapid breaths. Rory almost reached out to touch the scars she could see there, but pulled back at the last second, moving instead to touch his cheek.

"Jess, Jess, wake up."

"Rory? What's wrong?" Jess had to refrain himself from pulling her into his arms, crushing her to him to drive away his demons.

"You were having a nightmare, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, grabbing the t-shirt off the floor to pull on.

"Don't," Rory stopped him, her hand gentle on his chest. "Don't hide from me."

"Ror," Jess ground out through her touch.

"You don't have to tell me anything now, just…someday. For now, come sleep with me, let me hold you." Jess watched her face for a second and Rory tried to stay calm and collected under his scrutiny.

"Okay, as long as you promise to behave," Jess replied, knowing this was going to be the longest night on record, but he couldn't resist her. He didn't have the will power.

"I'll behave, I promise," Rory said, and Jess couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing as he followed her into the bedroom.

Waking the next morning, Rory realized Jess's hand was not only under her tank, but holding her breast. She could tell by his even breathing, and how relaxed his body felt spooning behind her, that he was sleeping. Letting her body rest against him, Rory relished the sensation of his hand against her bare skin, and his warm breath against her neck. She knew immediately when he woke, his thumb caressed her briefly before he realized he was holding her intimately. His breath caught, and she let herself smile as he tried to figure out if she was sleeping.

Jess was praying Rory was sleeping through this. He knew last night, as he was counting the ways sleeping with her was a bad idea instead of sheep, something like this was bound to happen. He tried to lift his fingers up without her noticing.

"But I like your fingers there," Rory said with a seductive laugh as she put her hand on top of Jess's, pressing him against her.

"Hmmm, I do too, but we can't," Jess said, pulling away and rolling onto his back. He had only seen this side of Rory once or twice before and back then, it was innocent. Rory followed him, rolling over onto her stomach, and ending up lying half across his chest. The movement jarred her ribs, and she tried to hide her grimace.

"And there's why. You're hurt, and besides, weren't we taking it slow?" Jess said as Rory laid her head on his chest and sighed, running her fingers across his abs. Jess caught her hand against him.

"I guess. It seemed like a good idea at the time, now I wish I would left it off the list. Paris is coming over this morning. Maybe she'll clear me for physical activity."

"Mmmm, that would be great, but we're not having sex this week. I don't want to rush this with you. When we have sex for the first time, it's going to end up completely out of control. We can wait till you're healed."

"You think pretty highly of yourself don't you?" Rory said lifting her head up to stare into Jess's deep brown eyes.

"Do you doubt it'll be intense? Based on our past physical connection, combined with years of waiting? Frankly, I'm afraid we might combust," Jess chuckled before sliding out from underneath Rory. "You should get showered, I'll start breakfast."

Rory watched him walk away. There was something she couldn't quite put her finger on, what he said sounded good, but it wasn't everything. Glancing at the clock, Rory realized she only had an hour before Paris showed up.

Jess leaned against the counter, trying to slow his breathing and gather his thoughts. Jesus, this was difficult. Rory's accident had forced him to acknowledge how fucking in love with her he was. He had always loved her, but now it was different. Real with the possibility of a future, and he thought telling her would relieve some of the pressure he felt. But it hadn't, the pressure was building and he didn't know how to cope with it. She hadn't even mentioned it. The desire to run was building too, but if he did, then it was done. Never. Again. Done. He knew it, and he couldn't let it happen. This time, it wouldn't be him who walked away. It'd be her. Sighing, he figured he better get to making breakfast.

"So, lots of tension there at breakfast, everything going how you hoped?" Paris asked as she finished typing in her notes on Rory's examination.

"In some ways, it's better than I expected, we have this amazing connection, and we can talk for hours, or not talk, but he's barely touched me. He said it's because of my ribs, but I'm not so sure," Rory replied.

"Well, you might hurt your ribs with vigorous missionary style sex, but you could certainly take the lead. I don't think he'd refuse you if you rode him. You need birth control again, I'll write you a script."

"Paris, God, I forgot how blunt you are!" Rory said, blushing.

"Let's go join loverboy, I'll let him know I'm lifting your restrictions," Paris said.

Shutting the door behind Paris, Jess was deep in thought, and didn't notice Rory behind him, until she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back. Freezing, then hugging her arms to his stomach, he spoke.

"Since you're cleared for everything, except running and vigorous rib crushing sex, I was wondering if you'd do something with me," Jess said, his voice soft.

"Anything, Jess."

"I was thinking, maybe I want to take you there, show you where I was happiest here in Boston. Take you a few places if you feel up to it."

"Sure, let me get my purse," Rory said before he could change his mind.


	13. Chapter 13: A Cab to the Past

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Thirteen: A Cab to the Past

To begin with, riding in the cab was unnerving for Rory, she fidgeted and kept glancing around. When Jess took her hand, and laced their fingers together, she relaxed. As they pulled to the curb, she could see why Jess didn't want to drive his car, and why he had insisted she take off her jewelry.

"How old were you when you lived here?" she asked, taking in the rundown brick apartments with their boarded up windows and gang tagging. This definitely wasn't Stars Hollow, and her heart ached for the little boy who lived here.

"Six, seven. I remember it looking worse. I think they've cleaned the neighborhood up a bit. The playground over there, used to be a rubbish pile; we'd dig through it for stuff to sell sometimes," Jess said, holding onto Rory's hand and guiding her to his old building. "I discovered books here. But, this is where my mom was at her worst too. Where she lost me for a couple of years. Look, the Italian woman's name is here," Jess said, touching the faded mailbox label.

"Let's go up," Rory suggested, and Jess shrugged, but opened the door, following her in and up the steps to the third floor. Rory didn't ask if it was safe or not, she knew Jess would protect her, and she didn't want him to think about it too much. He had already shared more than she ever thought he could. She didn't want this trip into his past to end yet.

"This was our apartment," Jess said, pointing at a door on the right before continuing on down the hall.

"This was Gianna's. I always felt bad because I wasn't able to return her books when they took me away," Jess said, gripping Rory's hand tighter.

"Why don't you knock?" Rory asked, breaking Jess's inward focus. He looked into her eyes, weighing, before turning to the door and knocking. Rory was surprised, but then she realized it had been in the back of his mind all along, it was what he wanted to do, or they wouldn't be here.

"Yes?" said the woman through the door.

"Gianna? I don't know if you remember me, I used to live down the hall. I'm Jess, Jess Mariano? You taught me to cook," Jess trailed off, unsure of his reception.

"Jessie? Of course, come in! Come in both of you!" Gianna said, opening the door wide. "Sit down, I was hoping you'd come see me some day. I saved something for you, let me go grab it."

Rory sat next to Jess on the loveseat, and picked up his hand before whispering, "You're doing great, Jessie." He gave her a smirk, and tried to relax. Gianna came back bearing a small box.

"These are yours, I was able to take them by telling the super they were mine," she said, handing Jess the box of books.

"They are yours. You loaned them to me," Jess said, running his fingers over the titles. _Alice in Wonderland_, _Treasure Island_, _The Wizard of Oz_, _Winnie The Pooh_ and more.

"Nonsense, I gave them to you."

"Gianna, I can't keep these, some are first editions. I didn't realize what I had lost till much later, and then I hoped you were able to get them back. I'm glad to see you did."

"Speaking of first editions, would you sign mine?" Gianna asked, moving to a shelf and pulling down Jess's books.

"You have my books?" Jess was shocked, pale, and slightly sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure how to handle the rush of emotions. When Rory lifted her hand, drawing attention to his clenched fingers, he forced himself to loosen his grip. Raising her hand to his mouth, he rubbed her knuckles across his lips before softly biting them. Gianna smiled at their interaction.

"Miss Jones brought them to my attention, well, she's not Miss Jones now, she's Mrs. Kite. She still teaches at your old school. You should stop in and see her. You look surprised. You were an intelligent sweet child, and your life was horrible. We worried about you," Gianna said. "When we caught wind of you again, we followed your career."

"That means, well, it means a lot to me," Jess said as he wrote in his books for her. Trying to express how big a difference she had made in a few short words.

Rory chatted with Gianna while Jess finished writing, and Gianna insisted they stay for lunch. Never one to refuse a meal, Rory agreed, wanting Jess to spend as much time as possible with the good parts of his past. Conversation flowed easily, touching on everything from the books they loved, to Rory's job as a reporter, and future plans. Jess even mentioned Liz cleaning herself up and his little sister Doula. After promising to stop and see Mrs. Kite, and a brief argument about the box of first editions, with Gianna winning, they said goodbye. Jess's steps were lighter as they walked in the crisp fall air toward the elementary school. He draped his arm around Rory's shoulders and played with her hair. Rory didn't call attention to his actions, she enjoyed his touch and worried he'd pull away if she responded.

"You okay?" Rory asked, thinking about the nightmare last night.

"Better, maybe. It's good to know I wasn't imagining her. I hadn't built her up in my mind. She is who she was, if that makes any sense."

"It does, school should be letting out soon, let's find the office and check in," Rory said, heading up the steps and into the building. Jess dropped his arm from her shoulders, but took her hand instead, almost missing a step as Rory gave him a huge smile.

"What?" he asked, amused by her joy.

"Nothing, just happy to be here with you," Rory replied, giving his hand a squeeze as they stepped into the building.

Waiting for Mrs. Kite to come to the office after the bell, Jess let himself think about his last day here in this school. The pride he felt as his teacher praised the story he had written, the warmth in her eyes as she ruffled his hair. He had known when he came in from afternoon recess something was wrong. Her sadness clued him in fast, and it was the first time he wanted to run. He wasn't surprised when DSS was waiting for him when school dismissed. Even less surprised by Miss Jones's tears. It was the beginning of his true anger at Liz.

"Jess? Is it really you?" she asked as she came into the office, recognizing the sad eyes of the second grader she once taught.

"Mrs. Kite? I'd recognize you anywhere. You haven't changed," Jess said, struck by how she still fit his memory.

"Did you think I'd be ancient? I was a brand new teacher when you walked into my class, but I hope I look older now. It's hard to be young. Come on down to my room, I want to show you something," she said as she led them down the hall.

"This is Rory, a friend of mine."

"More than a friend, I would think, since you dedicated your newest book to her," Mrs. Kite said with a smile in Rory's direction.

"Yes," Jess replied, catching Rory's hand again.

"Here's what I wanted to show you, I hope you don't mind, but I've been using you as an inspiration for the children, well, really since the day after you left us."

Jess let go of Rory's hand and set the box of books down on a desk, picking up the framed story he had written so long ago. Glancing at the shelf, he realized she had copies of his books, along with some of the short stories he had written, and a framed photo of him in front of Truncheon, which had been in a revitalizing the industry article last year.

"So many of our children are going through the same things you did. It gives them hope to know they can get past the pain and build something out of their lives. Would you come back tomorrow and meet them? Talk to them about your life? How you coped?"

"I don't know if I can, or what I'd say," Jess replied, while thinking _no way in hell_ but not wanting to be so blunt.

"Jess," Rory said, her voice soft and soothing, "if you could tell yourself something at that age, what would it be? What difference could it have made?" Jess squeezed his eyes shut tight against the picture of himself at seven. Before, he let the anger win, before he started running, before he lost his innocence. Rory took his clenched fist and loosening it, intertwined her fingers through his.

"Rory," he said, sighing into her hair as he folded her into his arms for a light hug. Looking up from her shoulder into Mrs. Kite's teary eyes, he gave in.

"Okay. What time?" he asked, surprising them.

"Let's plan on two, and thank you Jess," Mrs. Kite replied.


	14. Chapter 14: Where's the Pie?

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Fourteen: Where's the Pie?

While looking for a cab down the street from the school, Rory pulled Jess into a place called Dress For Success.

"Rory? What are we doing in here?" Jess asked, looking around.

"I've heard about this place. They take in business clothes, and give them to women for job interviews. They also have a training program for women trying to get on their feet. Clerical stuff mostly, but they help them through the whole job application process too," Rory replied as she looked around.

"Very nice summary of what we do, I'm Susan and you are?" a young woman in a suit asked, holding her hand out to Rory to shake.

"Rory Gilmore, Dr. Gellar mentioned your operation to me when I was working at the New York Times."

"You know Paris? She is," Susan trailed off, and Jess jumped in to fill the dead air.

"Abrasive but effective?"

"Jess, be nice," Rory chided as Susan laughed.

"I was going to say one of our larger donors, but she hasn't been in lately," Susan said.

"She's been doing research on top of her hospital hours. Can I ask you some questions? I'm writing for an on-line news organization now, and I think this would be a great story," Rory asked. Jess smiled and pulled a book out of his box, before finding an empty chair. Settling down to read, he was sidetracked watching Rory work. She was a perfect interviewer. She looked attentive, sympathetic, and yet strong, she'd be at home asking tough questions. He had to force himself to focus on his book.

"Sorry about that," Rory said, tugging on his hair to get his attention. Loving the fact that he let her work as long as she needed without complaining.

"Not a problem, did you get what you wanted?" he asked, her smile proof she enjoyed what she did. He loved that about her. Hell, he loved everything about her.

"Yup. I was able to interview a few of their clients too," Rory said.

"When we get home, can we work for a bit?" Jess asked, thinking he had better figure out what to say to a group of second graders that would mean something, but not scare the hell out of them.

"Sounds good, I'd like to get a draft of this down while it's fresh," Rory replied as they hailed a cab.

Rory was getting worried. The longer Jess thought about what to say tomorrow, the more he withdrew. He fixed dinner, chatting normally, but now, he was different. It wasn't that he was silent, they were both quiet. It was every time she looked, his face was more closed. Unreadable. She had gotten used to the older, wiser and more relaxed Jess. In the space of an hour he had become the cold Jess everyone else saw as a teen. He had never been this person with her before. Well, maybe once. When she first came back from Europe, but it hadn't lasted.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's watch a movie," Rory suggested.

Jess looked up from his notes, and it took him a second to pull himself out of his memories. Rory paled, and he realized who he was with and why.

"Are you okay? In pain?" he asked her, worried she'd overdone it on their day out.

"I'm good, ready to do something different," she replied, happy her Jess was back. His expression when he turned to her had been so forbidding. "Movie?"

"Sure, what else do you have here besides Burton?"

"Well, I have a fairy tale I want to watch. Not animated, but it's a fairy tale," Rory replied. Jess was leery.

"Spill."

"It's called August Rush, it's about a little boy in search of his parents through music. Mom said if you can get past the craziness of it, it's good."

"All right. Put it in, but I deserve the right to fall asleep and/or mock, I have to be able to mock. Rory? Am I staying in here tonight?" Jess asked as they moved into the bedroom, not sure which answer he was hoping for.

"Considering last night's sleep was the best I've ever had, you'd better," Rory replied as she set the movie up, and plumped her pillows up to lean on. Jess lay down next to her, pulling her close as the movie began to play. It wasn't long before Rory and Jess began to see the parallels between their relationship and the couple in the movie. The words of the songs touched a chord in them both. Lyrics like "_once you're here, you're never gone", _from the song Bach-Break, fit how they felt for each other. Rory snuggled up closer.

"I'm glad we found each other again," Rory said, raising her face up to his and leaning in for a kiss. Jess kissed her lightly on the lips, before pulling away. He could see she was disappointed, but if he was sleeping with her tonight, he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish.

"I don't know when I've been happier about anything. Now shush, I want to see the end," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Avoiding the question in her eyes.

"What? That's it? They don't even go off together? Out for pie or something. I want to see the real happy ending. Fast forward, maybe there's a scene of them eating pie somewhere together as a family," Rory ranted causing Jess to chuckle.

"I doubt it, I like this ending. Everything's left to our imagination, you can imagine them sitting in a diner together, eating pie," Jess replied.

"Errgghh," Rory growled, "I'm going to change for bed," she added as she headed into the bathroom. Jess took the time to do the same, and when Rory came out, he was reading.

"I can't believe you growled at a movie," he said with a smirk, glancing up from his book.

"I can't believe you liked how it ended. Where's the hugs? The deep passionate kiss? Hell, where's my deep passionate kiss?" Rory said, her rant hitting on what was worrying her.

"Rory, I already told you, it's not going to happen till your ribs are healed," Jess said, irritated at her pushing, and at himself. "I'll sleep in Gigi's room tonight," he said closing his book and climbing out of bed.

"No Jess, please stay. It's just, we've waited so long to find each other again. To be with each other. We're not kids anymore. I'm worried you're not in this completely. I'm sorry," Rory said sliding her arms around his waist and leaning against his chest. Jess gathered her closer, and held on, tucking his head in between her shoulder and neck. He was drawn to her, despite his better judgment.

"Rory, the thing is, I want you. Completely, but I want to wait till your healed."

"Come to bed Jess, I won't push anymore. I promise," Rory replied.


	15. Chapter 15: Memorize Me

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Fifteen: Memorize Me

The next morning, after breakfast and getting ready for the day, Rory and Jess sat down to work, and it didn't take long for everything to go south fast. Jess stopped to get himself a drink, and slammed the refrigerator door shut, causing Rory to jump.

"Jess? Maybe you shouldn't do this today," she said, trying to help.

"What? Now it's I shouldn't do this? Yesterday it was you need to do this for the kids. What would you say to yourself at their age, and now you don't think I should? Make up your fucking mind Rory, cause I don't know what you want from me," Jess said, slamming his drink down on the table, "I can't take this right now," he added, grabbing his jacket and storming out of the apartment.

Rory stood in the middle of the kitchen, tears streaking down her face, wondering what the hell happened. He left? Again. He left. He broke their agreement and left. What did she do wrong? Nothing. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she wasn't going to stand here and blame herself for him being an ass. Wiping the tears away, she looked around for her phone to call her mom, and saw his laptop, messenger bag, and his keys. Ok, she took a deep breath, he hadn't left. He needed to cool down, and went for a walk. He'd be back, but she couldn't sit here and wait. She needed to do something. Grabbing his stuff, in the off chance she was wrong, she took it into the bedroom with her and slid it under the bed. Focusing on her clothes, her mother had Luke bring her entire wardrobe to Boston, Rory decided to go through them and donate what she never wore to the Dress For Success charity. She had several piles on the bed when she heard the door open.

"Rory?" he called, looking for her. "You're leaving?" he whispered, as he stopped in the door, taking in the clothes on the bed. "Fuck, Rory. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I can't believe you're leaving me," he said as he turned and walked out. Rory was astonished, and ran after him. He hadn't gone far. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm not leaving, Jess," she said.

"Rory, you've got your stuff on the bed, ready to pack. You're leaving."

"No, I'm not. I needed something to keep me busy, after I decided you hadn't left me again. So I was going through my clothes to donate while I waited for you to return. You're the one who walked out the door breaking our agreement."

"No! Rory, it's not like that, I wasn't even mad at you," Jess said, falling to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her legs, and hugging her to him with his head against her stomach. She reached down to steady herself, and lifting his chin up, looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I know. I mean, it took me a couple of minutes to figure it out, and I might have hid your stuff just in case, but Jess, I love you. And I know you love me. I think you need to stop thinking about what you're going to say, and let it flow when you get there. Right now, you need to do something different, to take your mind off the past and off the pain," Rory said, running her fingers through his hair.

"You love me? Are you sure?" Jess asked, looking into her eyes, shiny with unshed tears, deep and blue. He'd waited years to hear her say those words.

"I've been sure for a long time, Jess. I love you, you love me. I'm not going to sing the Barney song to take your mind off the past, but you need to take your mind off it somehow."

"Can you sing? Don't answer that, I know what we can do," Jess said, standing and lifting Rory into his arms.

"What?" she yelped, then giggled into his neck. "I'm about to get my way aren't I?"

"Nope, but I'm about to get mine," Jess said, as he lowered her gently onto the bed full of clothes, before gathering them and tossing them on to a chair.

"I just finished sorting those."

"You can sort them again later," Jess said as he reached down and began taking off her sandals, then her pants, and shirt. Clad only in her underwear, Rory looked at him, her eyes turning a darker blue as her pupils dilated with lust.

"Aren't you going to undress?" she asked, reaching for him.

"Nope. I'm going to explore. Every. Single. Inch. Of you," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss on her fingers. And then he proved it, kissing her, nuzzling the soft spots, licking and lightly biting his way from her forehead to her toes. Eventually removing her matching underwear set, where he spent time exploring the contours of her spine, and making her giggle with the attention he spent on her ass. He turned her back over and drove her insane as he skipped her lips again, and then spent what seemed like forever on her breasts and thighs, before working his way to her center. She gasped at the first touch of his tongue, bunching the sheet in her hands. He licked, nibbled and sucked until, writhing on the bed, Rory didn't think she could cope with any more.

"Jess! Please, please, please! I can't take it, I can't,"

"Then let go, Rory. Let go," Jess said, before humming against her. The vibration of his lips brought her body clenching in fulfillment. Screaming his name, and collapsing back against the pillow, Rory covered her face with her hands.

"Don't hide from me Rory," Jess said as he wiped his mouth and then pulled her hands away, pinning them to the bed next to her head. "I like you like this, flushed, spent, satisfied."

"I am. I didn't know I could go like that, but you, don't you want something for yourself?" she asked, wondering if she could find the energy.

"Rory, this was for me. I know you now; I've memorized your body. Every inch of it. Worshipped it, basked in it. Your satisfaction was a side effect. You should have a nice long bath while I finish writing an outline of sorts," Jess said, moving off the bed, taking in the sight of her, completely naked under his gaze. She shifted, stretching her arms above her head and lifting one knee, enjoying the power she held over him as his eyes darkened.

"Enough of that behavior missy, nothing more is happening until your ribs are healed," Jess said before spinning out of the room, to the sounds of Rory's satisfied laughter.

Coming out of the bathroom later, Rory found Jess at the kitchen table staring off into space.

"What is it?" she asked wrapping her arms around him, and kissing the back of his neck.

"My little talk to the second graders? Well, it's now at the High School Auditorium, for 2nd on up," Jess replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm a big deal in the old neighborhood."

"Not breaking news. Your second grade teacher has a Jess shrine in her classroom," Rory said, kissing his cheek. "I'll leave you to it, and clean up my clothes mess," she said before heading back into the bedroom. Once there, she called Lorelai.

"Mom? You may want to bring Luke to Boston…"


	16. Chapter 16: A Trip to Hell

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Sixteen: A Trip to Hell

Pacing back stage, Jess wished he could have pinned Rory to his side for this little trip to hell. He contented himself with insisting she sit front row center so he could focus on her if he needed to pretend no one else was in the room. Peeking out again, he happened to catch Luke and Lorelai sneaking in the back. Dammit Rory! He'd have to add something now, otherwise Luke would take everything on himself. Fuck, this was going to suck, he thought as he plastered a fake smile on his face and walked onto the stage after being introduced. Taking the cordless mic out of its dock, he moved out from behind the podium. The temptation was strong to hide behind it, but if he was going to do this, he was going all out.

"Hi, there are a couple of things you should know before I begin. One-I'll try to keep it as clean as possible, but I might accidentally swear. Two- I hate being in front of people, so I'm going to be uncomfortable. I wouldn't be here, except the girl thought I should. And three-I have never said ninety percent of this stuff out loud before." Stopping for a second, Jess looked around the auditorium; he was amazed at how quiet everyone was. Mandatory assemblies were louder when he'd been stuck in them.

He continued, "I'm guessing my childhood resembles some of yours. Some of your lives could be worse, some might be better; I hope all your lives are better. Anyway, my dad left us in New York when I was a baby, and it didn't take long before I learned not to expect cards, or gifts on holidays. He faded out of my life before I could even remember what he looked like. But you force yourself to not miss what you never had, right?" Seeing nods, he gave a small smirk and continued.

"My mom, well, my mom started as a flakey drunk. I missed a lot of school because she was passed out and didn't wake me up. A letter would come in the mail, and she'd try harder, but she'd slip into her old habits and eventually, I taught myself to wake up to the neighbor's alarm. I liked school, it was an escape, and it was safe at the elementary, I even had some friends. Although, I could never invite them home. By the time first grade rolled around, Liz, my mom, had hooked up with another man I was supposed to call daddy, and we followed him here to Boston. He taught her some new tricks." Stopping again, Jess moved to the edge of the stage and sat down. He looked into Rory's eyes, pulled in the courage she offered by being there, and started again.

"He taught her to use drugs. And not just pot. I don't know, maybe she had an addictive personality, because she hit bottom fast. Well, the guy moved on, and more took his place. Each one was rougher, meaner, and more into whatever it was they were shooting up, or smoking. Sometimes she didn't have the money for the drugs, and our stuff would disappear. Or strange men would come up for one night. I spent a lot of time hiding, in closets, parks, and even overnight in the school a couple times. And oddly enough, this is when my childhood was the happiest. I had fantastic teachers here in Boston. I had a great neighbor who let me borrow books, and taught me how to cook for myself. Despite the bruises I hid, the cigarette burns, the nights I was so scared to make a sound I tried not to breathe, I was happy here. I had support. Now that's important, and it's what I'd tell myself if I had a time traveling car, it's what might have made a difference with what happened next. Let someone in, let at least one person help you. You can't control what anyone else does, and yeah, it sucks. You can't change your parents, and you shouldn't cover for them. But one person, on your side, can make a difference."

Standing back up, Jess said, "The day my mom overdosed, and I was pulled out of her care, I made a mistake. I started closing myself off. I quit letting anyone in. I quit accepting their help. Teachers, foster parents, social services, no one could get through to me. I shut down. To be fair, some of them were bad people. I was hurt more than once, by other foster kids, and some adults. But most were good. Caring. I could tell the difference, I knew. But I didn't let them in. The only thing I accepted from anyone was books." Jess said.

"By the time I was ten, my mom had gone through the steps to get me back, and we returned to New York. I started running wild. Smoking, shoplifting, little things. It didn't take me long to graduate to bigger crimes. My mom was only drinking. Right, only drinking, and she didn't pay a whole lot of attention to me. Which I thought was great. I made another big mistake. I decided school wasn't worth my time. Instead, I wandered New York, and eventually, this caused some problems. Not because DSS showed up and caught my mom drunk at ten a.m. No, my mistake was- I didn't take everything offered. By deciding school sucked, and I didn't need to be there, I lost opportunities. Lost support, chances for something different. Don't do that, it's stupid to limit yourself. Too many other people are trying to do it for you. Take advantage of every opportunity you can. If I would have gone to school instead of running the streets, I might not have started stealing. And what happened next wouldn't have. Everything builds." Jess stopped and took a drink of water off the podium before continuing.

"So my mom cleaned herself up, and this time it stuck. Good for her. Bad for me. Because after fourteen years of taking care of myself, and her on occasion, Liz thought she should act like a mother. Who was she to tell me what time to come home? What to eat? Who to see? She hadn't been a mother to me before, why would I let her now? I'd like to say this was mistake number three, but I can't. Honestly, because of the pain, the neglect, the icy cold fear, there was no way I'd let her in, no way I'd trust her again. No, my mistakes were now all my own. Mistake number three was I reacted instead of acted. I gave up control to others, by making stupid choices. She made me angry, so I reacted and did stuff I knew she'd be pissed about. I hung out with people I knew were bad news, but I didn't care. I stole cars. I drank. I avoided hard drugs because of what I'd seen my mom do, but I did about everything else. I did a little pick-pocketing. One day, and this was the event which made the biggest difference in my life, I stole a wallet, and ended up on the wrong end of a knife. Because he sliced me open, he didn't stick around for the police, so I lied and said I'd been mugged. After I had healed up, my mom decided she couldn't handle me anymore, and shipped me off to my uncle. For me, it was her final betrayal, and I didn't think I'd ever get past it," Jess paused a minute, wondering how deep to dig next.

"So she sent me away. To this insane little town, filled with crazy people. Most of whom decided I was trouble, and possibly evil. Considering who I was then, it wasn't a surprise, but you can't imagine this town and get close to the weirdness. I know I can't explain it to you, you have to live there to get the full effect. Picture the Wizard of Oz in Fall colors, and you'll be close. But two people forced their way into my life, taught me to feel again, they made the difference." Jess looked out in the audience again, finding Luke in the dim lights, and gave a wry smile.

"Anyway, this insane town with its monthly festivals drove me nuts, my uncle drove me nuts. His idea of parenting was to push me in a lake, but it worked. He was real, true to himself. Living how he wanted without hurting anyone. He stood up for me, and eventually, I wanted to live up to his expectations. I slowly started to change. See, there was this girl. This amazing girl who wasn't an idiot, she could read, and discuss books, and music. But she was innocent. So damn innocent. It scared me. She was the Town Princess. Literally. She had a cape and a crown, there were posters. She scared me. Her mother tried to scare me," Jess smirked Lorelai's direction.

"I spent so much of my life angry, I didn't know how to let go of it. If you can keep yourself from letting anger consume you, the choices you make will be based on logic, not emotion. And you can do anything. Your life can have something good in it. But my past kept getting in the way, and I didn't learn or change fast enough. Kids my own age made me angry, teachers made me angry, so I didn't bother to go to school, I flunked out. Not that I couldn't do the work, I did the reading, sometimes I did the homework. I just didn't bother to go, or turn anything in. Again, same mistake. I limited myself and it cost me everything. I didn't graduate high school, which changed my future. I lost the girl, I lost the uncle, and I lost myself. Because I ran instead of dealing with it. Mistake number four- Running away. Oh, you can lie to yourself and say you're getting distance from the problem, but running never solves anything. Face up to yourself, and your actions. It can become a habit to run." Jess ran his hand through his hair, looked down at Rory and continued.

"I wanted to run today. The desire to run is so embedded, I'm constantly fighting it. The girl, the same girl, doesn't want to know that. It scares her. But I've learned from my mistakes. I don't have to run. And the choice to stay gets easier every time I make it. I took the test and got my GED. I started writing, and I got lucky, I hooked up with a couple of guys who felt the same way about books as I did, we started a little publishing company slash bookstore. We published my book, and it didn't get any notice. So in my spare time I wrote another. We published it, and somehow, it took off. I've written a few more, and today I got a call. My newest book, which is out in paperback now, just hit a couple of bestseller lists. The thing is, and I guess what the girl and Mrs. Kite want me to hammer home, is anyone can have success." Jess, paused again, looked at the crowd, and where Lorelai was sitting.

"The mother who tried to scare me? She should be up here. She was a single mother at sixteen, ran away from home with her baby. She worked her way up from being a maid to owning her own hotel, and went to night school to graduate college. My uncle? He put his own dreams aside, took over his father's business when he died, and turned it into a successful diner. The only mechanic I let work on my car, is a woman. Yeah. A woman who fought her way into a man's world, against everyone's wishes, to do what she wanted to do. It took years, but she owns her own shop. My father managed to get his life on track and owns a hot dog stand on Venice Beach in California. My mom? It may have taken her forever, but after pulling herself together, she started making jewelry which she sells at fairs and festivals all over the east coast. She finally met a decent guy, and I have a little sister, whose growing up in a different world than I did. Have I forgiven her? Maybe. Not really. I'm still working on it, I guess. I can manage to be around her in small doses. And I know she's clean and sober, and my sister is safe. I might not have a great relationship with my parents, but I can admit they've changed, and have found success."

Jess sighed, "It doesn't matter whether you have small successes, or big ones. Let yourself be successful. Going to class, doing the homework, and studying make a difference to your grades, and can open doors for you. You might not go to college, but you'd be surprised at how some random bit of knowledge can make a difference in how you talk to others. In getting a better job. Learn from your mistakes. Learn from mine. Now, one last thing, because I saw my uncle sneak in before this started. And I know, because of who he is, what I've said today has hurt him. Family is important to him and he tries to take everything on his shoulders. Luke, you couldn't have fixed it. You coming to visit more often would not have changed anything. Liz would have hid her problems from you, played happy family. You did more than enough, and you made all the difference. It was up to me to let you in, to learn from you. And I did. You're my role model for what a man should be, and I thank God everyday that you pushed me into the pond. It woke me up from the nightmare I'd created of my own life. I admit it took me a while to figure out. Thank you, and thank you everyone for listening to this. I hope there's something you can take from it." Jess finished and set the mic into its dock. The applause thundered as Mrs. Kite walked out on stage and hugged him. It felt awkward to start with, but he managed to hug her back. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes, before thanking Jess for his honesty, and addressing the audience about dismissal from the auditorium.


	17. Chapter 17:Hypothetically Speaking

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Seventeen: Hypothetically Speaking

"Jeeze, I didn't mean to make all the women cry," Jess said as he took in Lorelai's tear streaked face.

"I was okay, angry for you, but okay, till you started talking about me," Lorelai replied, giving Jess a quick hug.

"I'm not going to hug you," Luke said, "but what you said up there, I'm glad I know, and it meant something. Meant something to some of the kids too, I bet." Luke said before giving in and pulling Jess into a whack him on the back bro-hug.

"I don't know. I could get to like the hugging. I might even start hugging random people on the street for the hell of it," Jess joked, as Rory took Luke's spot giving him yet another squeeze.

"Let's get out of here," she said into his neck, not being able to resist giving him a quick kiss.

"Are we headed back to Stars Hollow then?" Lorelai asked, expecting Rory to come home after being cleared by Paris.

"No, Rory and I are going to stay here another night," Jess replied, meeting Rory's gaze, hoping she'd back him on this. Worried she might not.

"Luke, can Jess and I stay at your apartment tomorrow night?" Rory asked, and Jess breathed a sigh of relief.

"You and Jess? Yeah, I guess. For as long as you need it. I'm at your mom's most of the time anyway," Luke replied, surprised. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Jess before turning to Luke.

"We should go, then. Leave these two alone for a little while longer," she said, stressing the word little.

Jess and Rory entered the apartment, and Rory threw herself into his arms again.

"What you talked about, the stuff you glossed over, what you went through... God Jess, I hate your mom now. I used to like her, but now, I don't think I can look at her. And your dad. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind too."

"Rory, none of it matters. I've made a sort of peace with both my mom and my dad. Just like you have with your dad. To begin with, Luke forced the issue, not taking no for an answer when it came to Liz, but now, I get a kick out of Doula, and mom's part of the package. Talking about it today, it was a good thing for me. It'll make the family dinners Luke drags me to easier because what I said up there was true. She has turned herself around."

"Why did you want to stay here tonight?" Rory asked, sitting next to Jess on the couch. She was surprised when he moved away from her to sit in the chair, and dread spiraled through her stomach. Was this it then? Jess read her expressions, and closing his eyes against the pain he saw in her eyes, spoke.

"Rory, this is why we're here. That look. I could see it when I was talking today. Somehow, we have to find a way past your fear or this isn't going to work."

"My fear? Jess! Other than this morning, the only time you've touched me, is when you couldn't help yourself, or you forgot you're not supposed to! You've stopped yourself from kissing me back every time. I don't think it's my ribs. Kissing wouldn't hurt my ribs. I think you nailed it today when you said you were memorizing my body. You did it for a reason, Jess. You did it because you think I'll leave you. How can I not have fear when I see you holding so much of yourself back? You have to trust me too," Rory said, as she paced the living room, and then dropped to her knees in front of his chair.

"Jess, I love you. I knew I loved you the first time I was on the campaign bus. I decided I was going to tell you in Afghanistan, and I would have come sooner except I had to get my life figured out so I wasn't a mess. I came to you; I've followed through on every rule. I want this. What can I do to convince you to trust me and let me in?"

Jess ran his hand through his hair, and rubbed his eyes. Is she right? He thought he had been protecting himself, but had he been putting up road blocks? Damn. It was their classic cycle. How to get out of it?

"I love you too, Rory, but I don't know how we get to a new place, stop falling into this trap. Maybe if I knew we were on the same page, it's why I wanted to stay here tonight, I wanted us to have a chance to talk. About us."

"Do you want a future with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hypothetically, what type of future are you thinking? When you picture it, what do you see?"

"Rory," Jess whispered her name and took her hand, absently rubbing her knuckles; "I've thought about what it would like to be married to you, holding you every night. To see you fat and pregnant with my child. A child we wouldn't fail. Growing old with you, talking about books, movies, everything. Conversations to last a lifetime." Rory smiled and climbed up to sit on Jess's lap. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady, and pulled her in close for himself.

"I see it too, Jess. I want the same things, you, marriage, two kids, maybe not a dog, but growing old with you? Absolutely. Sitting on a porch together, reading parts of our favorite books out loud to each other? I want it. So how do we get there? Let's talk about what happens next. The more immediate future."

"Well, it's going to depend on you, on what you chose to do. Where you work," Jess replied, running kisses down her neck. They were on the same page. He believed she wanted the same things he did, he accepted it, and the feeling of relief grew exponentially as they talked.

"And if I said I wanted to live in Stars Hollow, write articles for my boss, do some editing on the side, and possibly buy Andrew's bookstore with my trust fund money you'd support me? You'd relocate there?" Rory said, running her fingers through his hair, kissing him across his jaw.

"How 'bout I buy Andrew's bookstore, and expand Truncheon."

"You'd do that? You'd move to Stars Hollow? Rory said, stopping her exploration of his neck to look into his eyes.

"I already told your mom I would. So yeah, I can write and edit anywhere. I also know Andrew is actually interested in selling, so we wouldn't have to drive him out, which is good, because we like him. Matt and Chris have wanted to expand for some time, hire more people. Including editors, so you could even work with us if you want," Jess said, sneaking his hand up her shirt, and running it along the base of her bra. Rory stopped him for a second.

"Jess, does the idea of my trust fund bother you?" He pulled his hand out from beneath her shirt and leaning back, thought about it for a second.

"No, yes. I don't know. The lifestyle your Grandparents live, it bothers me. I don't fit there."

"You're wrong. You do fit, anywhere. It's one of the things I love about you. You're content on the Stars Hollow Bridge, and you're comfortable in New York. You may not have been born into the life, but you can hold your own in the room. You've proved it before."

"Maybe, but I would like to avoid the blonde dicks of the world if possible. Rory, I have a decent amount of money, and it looks like I'll have more, but I'll never have the amount sitting in your account. And there's your family. You're an only grandchild, and your father is loaded too. At a guess, I'd say more money may come your way. But I don't want to be stupid about it. One of those guys who's all 'I'm the breadwinner, we ain't touching it.' It's only money. I've done without, and I like having it. If it means we live in a nicer house, have safer cars, can send our kids to better schools, travel, I'm all for it. But we don't go crazy…we avoid turning into Emily. "

"Been there, done that, no intentions of doing it again. Would you let me invest in Truncheon?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. We'd have to talk to your grandfather. If he advised you against it, then no," Jess said. "But let's do it tomorrow. I have other plans for tonight."

"Really, am I finally going to get my way?" Rory asked, as Jess carried her into the bedroom.

"Nope, but I might let you study me, after I test my memory of you, make sure I didn't miss a spot. I think I may have slighted your knees. I'd hate for them to feel left out. And Rory? I expect some passionate kissing to be involved."

"None of this no pie business for us?"

"Nope, pie and happy endings all around," Jess smirked, setting her on her feet.

"Dirty!" Rory replied, laughing as Jess pulled her into his arms and kissed her with the passion she'd been waiting for.


	18. Chapter 18: Of Bridges and Announcements

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Eighteen: Of Bridges and Announcements

"I feel like a satisfied cat, one who has the cream, the fancy dishes and a warm window to sleep in," Rory said on their way to Stars Hollow. It had been a productive morning. She had filed her first "not on a bus" story with her boss. Then, while Jess checked in at Truncheon, Rory called her Grandfather. Richard was pleased with the idea of her investing in Truncheon, and said he would be happy to draw up the paperwork. Jess insisted on talking to Richard, to make sure, and they set up a meeting before the next Friday night dinner to hammer out the details. On the way out of town, they dropped off the majority of Rory's business clothes to Dress For Success. All in all, it was a good morning, after an incredible night. Although Jess hadn't relented on his no sex rule, there was plenty of pleasure and she had slept wrapped in his arms. Best of all? She could tell the walls hadn't gone back up this morning, when he woke her with deep sensual kisses.

"Really? I couldn't tell from your cat ate the canary grin," Jess smirked, "I'm not quite there yet myself, frankly, I think you slacked off a little when you got to my ears, as a matter of fact, I'm sure you did," Jess said, laughing at Rory's expression. "It's okay, you'll have plenty of chances to get it right."

"You bet I will, buster. Are we there yet?" She was getting antsy to see Stars Hollow again.

"Almost, where to first?"

"Well, mom is at the inn, it's too early for lunch after the giant breakfast you cooked. Let's get checked in at Luke's and wander around the town."

"Sounds good, we could swing by the bookstore. Rory? Are you sure you don't want to move to New York, go back to the Times? I don't want you to give up your dreams for us. I can live anywhere," he said, parking the car by Luke's.

"No Jess, I've accomplished what I wanted there, traveled, the works. In the last two years, I've taken on four or five authors I edit, and I'd love to book in more. Besides, we can do this, and if we get bored, we can leave it in a manager's hands and go somewhere else. But this is home, and I always saw myself coming back here. It's where I want to raise my kids. Now let's wander. Give Taylor a heart attack with the news you're moving back."

"Sure, maybe we'll find somewhere to live; I don't want to be above the diner for long. Although I refuse to live on a street called Sores and Boils."

"And it's got to be a house, with a room for our books. Jess! Oh my God, what are we going to do with all the books!" Rory said, grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him to a stop.

"Well, most of mine are written in, so we can't sell them. Besides a library, we need at least one office, probably two."

"And two rooms for our children, we are having two aren't we? Plus a guest room," Rory added, wrapping her arm around Jess's waist.

"Noted. It's a good thing you have the trust fund, and I've finally hit the best seller list. We're up to six, seven rooms? Is the Twickum House still for sale? It may be the only place big enough for us, our as yet non-existent two children and our books. Here, come on, let's stop by the bridge."

"This is my favorite place in Stars Hollow," Jess said, after they settled down next to each other.

"Mine too." Rory replied, her voice soft as she soaked in sitting there with Jess again. Wrapped in his warmth.

"That's why I wanted to give you this here," Jess said, pulling a box out of his pocket. "It wasn't originally bought as an engagement ring, I've had it for a couple of years, and my original plan was to sneak it into your room, but Rory, I don't want to deal in hypotheticals any more, and I want to get started on our future. But this is not an ultimatum. In no way is this an ultimatum. I know we're on the same page, I know it will happen eventually. And I can wait till you're ready, but I hope you're ready now. Will you marry me? Someday?" Jess asked, opening the box to show Rory the blue sapphire, surrounded by diamonds on a vintage platinum band. "I can get you a normal engagement ring if you want," he added, searching her face. Worried he was moving too fast, worried he was making the same mistake as Logan, worried it was the idea of marriage she would run from. Worried his proposal was so convoluted she wouldn't even know he was asking. His gut clenched as he waited, watching her finger touch the stone, as she slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Jess, I hate to tell you this, but there is no way this isn't an engagement ring. You've been carrying my engagement ring around for a couple of years, you love me. You never stopped loving me. It's beautiful, it's perfect, it's us. I would love to marry you, and I don't want to wait long to do it. Only till after mom and Luke's wedding. I love you, and I want to tell everyone we're engaged," Rory replied, before throwing herself into Jess's arms.

"Can we sit here a while longer, before we tell your mom and Luke?" Jess asked, kissing her again after sliding the ring onto her finger.

"It's too beautiful a day not to sit here. It's perfect in the fall with the leaves on the water. I want to get married here, I'd say next fall, but that's too long, so in the spring," Rory said against his lips.

"Agreed," Jess replied before pulling her to him. Reminding himself to be careful of her ribs. He wanted to crush her under him, gather her as close as possible, instead he contented himself with the kiss, and his arm lightly around her shoulder.

"Jess? Is that you?" Liz interrupted, "Rory? Are you two together now?"

"Jess, when was the last time you spoke to her?" Rory asked, as Liz hurried their direction.

"May have been a while. What a way to spoil the moment. And I thought you hated her now?" Jess whispered in Rory's ear as he helped her stand.

"Well, I took you at your word, and thought I'd keep the peace. Besides, I like Doula too," Rory said, wrapping her arm around Jess's waist. It didn't keep Liz from hugging Jess, she included Rory in the hug too. Rory winced slightly.

"Back off Liz, Rory's ribs are broken," Jess's cold tone pushed Liz back.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I heard about the wreck. So what are the two of you doing here? Are you in town long? Will you have time for dinner, I'm getting better. Luke said my last meal was even edible, hopefully, it's a good thing. It sounded good at the time," Liz said.

"Rory? What do you think?" Jess asked, wanting to remove the wary look in his mom's eyes. He hadn't meant to put it there this time. Jess caressed Rory's ring finger, knowing she'd catch on. Under the guise of kissing Jess's cheek, Rory whispered permission to tell Liz their news.

"I think we'll have time for a few dinners. Rory and I are moving here, and you're the first to know. Rory has agreed to marry me. Don't say anything to anyone yet. We need to tell her mom before the rest of the town finds out," Jess said.

"Oh Jess, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you both. You're moving here, you're getting married. To Rory! Oh Jess," Liz gushed, and wiped the tears out of her eyes before hugging Jess. "Rory, I wish I could hug you! You're going to be my daughter-in-law. Doula is going to be ecstatic," she said, gripping Rory's arms and kissing her cheek. "My little Jessie, getting married!"

"We should go, we want to catch Lorelai at the Inn," Rory said as Jess began to tense. Small doses of Liz he had said, she'd have to remember how small in the future.

"Of course, of course!" Liz said, "Text me when I can tell T.J. and Doula."

Jess nodded, and guided Rory off the bridge. Arriving at the Dragonfly, Michel directed Rory and Jess to Lorelai's office where she was battling her books. Lorelai took one look at Rory and squealed. Her daughter was glowing.

"You did it?" she said, with a look at Jess, who nodded. "Ah, loinfruit! You can't be old enough to be engaged. You're only five and going off to school. The hoodlum is taking you away from me!"

"No mom, he's not. We're moving here," Rory said, letting Lorelai pull her into her arms for a gentle hug.

"Delinquent! You're redeemed in my eyes," Lorelai said to Jess, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, Jess, for bringing my girl home. Rory, let me see it, let me see it!" Lorelai said, demanding to see the ring, which Rory held out to her.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Obviously an engagement ring, Mr. I was going to leave it in her room, maybe on a book," she said with a smirk at Jess. "You are so like Luke! Carrying this around for years. You need to tell Luke."

"It's where we're headed next," Jess said, and after being hugged yet again, and then shoved out the door by a crying Lorelai, who was off to tell Sookie. Jess and Rory began the walk into town to Luke's.

"How do you want to do this? In front of the town or not?" Jess asked Rory, as they approached the door.

"We won't be able to avoid the town for long. Might as well let them know."

"I was thinking we could write it on the specials board," Jess said as they opened the door.

"Luke, we need to talk." Jess said, as the diner went silent at the sight of him and Rory together. The rumor had come up at a town meeting, but there were those who refused to believe it.

"All right, everybody out. Now. Come on, move it you vultures. Don't take that cup outside Kirk," Luke said, shoving everyone out of the diner, and standing in front of Jess with his arms crossed over his flannel shirt.

"Rory and I are getting married, next spring," Jess said. "And we're moving here."

"That's great, I mean, wow. Really? This, this is good. Congratulations. You need pie, wait. I'm out of pie. And out of cake. Here, have a donut," Luke said, giving Rory a light hug, and patting Jess on the back. "I'll, I'll be right back. I have to check on the pickles," he added, looking suspiciously shiny eyed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. He needs a moment. Has to commune with the pickles. What do you think, should we let them come back in?" Jess asked, referring to the townspeople clustered outside with their noses pressed against the windows.

"Wait, let me put our announcement up on the specials board for them, we can let them in and run out the back," Rory said.

**A/N- You have a choice for the next chapter. I'm leaving my original chapter 19 up, but I have also added another version of it. A more sexually explicit version. I took a poll and it was evenly divided. Some wanted more explicitness, some thought I should tone it down and make it K+ to get more readers. I actually like both versions. And remember! Reviews are wonderful to read and keep us inspired.**


	19. Chpt 19: Thanksgiving Pie-Original Vers

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

A/N I don't really have an obsession with pie. It just seems that way!

Chapter Nineteen: Thanksgiving Pie-Original Non Explicit version

It was almost Thanksgiving, and it was going to be perfect this year. Wednesday night was at Liz's, because they were going to T.J.'s side of the family on Thursday. Thursday was at Lane's and Luke's, and Friday was at the Grandparents. Sookie's family was out of town too, so they didn't have to eat four times in one day. It was a break in tradition, but a good one, Rory thought to herself as she finished making the bed.

Jess was coming home today, and she couldn't wait. He had spent the last two weeks in Philadelphia interviewing, packing and making plans for the expansion with Matt and Chris. Jess was going to be responsible for his own writing, finding content for the on-line magazine, and getting Truncheon II up and running. He still had his roster of authors, and final approval of new ones. They were hiring an agent to take his spot in Philadelphia, and someone to put together the on-line magazine along with the growing e-book side of their business. Rory had joined their team as an agent, and would be helping in the bookstore. She was also planning on taking more editing jobs, along with her weekly column.

Falling back on the brand new bed, Rory let herself daydream about how perfectly their lives were settling into place after a rocky start. Their first week back, she and Jess had scoured Stars Hollow for somewhere to live. For three days Kirk showed them houses which wouldn't work. Then Christopher came into town.

"Listen you crazy workaholic, my daughter loves the hoodlum. She wants to marry him and live here, and she's going to if I have to buy this whole damn town. Now I know there have to be at least three houses here that will work, and I expect you to show them to us," Christopher said, while trapping Kirk against the counter at Luke's.

"I think you should sell them Twickum. You and Lulu aren't living there, now that your mother passed, and it's sitting empty," Luke said, holding Kirk's plate out of his reach. Taunting him with it.

"Yeah, Kirk! Let em' have Twickum. She loves the hoodlum!" Babette yelled from a table, where Miss Patty also chimed in her two cents.

"Kirk darling, the town princess and her bad boy should live in Twickum!" Jess dropped his head onto the counter while Rory laughed.

Kirk knew when he was beat, and threw down his napkin. "Come on then, let's go look at it."

So here she was, Christopher had insisted on buying it, _"I told your mother years ago I was buying you a house,"_ and hired Tom to remodel it, paying him double to do it right away and as fast as possible, as an early wedding present. _"I just want to walk you down the aisle." _Three weeks later and everything was finally done. Jess was coming home, and they could start moving in.

"Rory? Are you here somewhere?" Jess yelled, amazed by the differences in the house as he looked around the newly painted living room. The lighter colors Rory picked brightened the place, and the wood work glowed. He heard a sound above him and opened his arms as Rory came running down the steps, catching her as her momentum took over. Holding her tight.

"For the record, two weeks? Not going to happen again, way too long," Jess said, before kissing her. He was deepening the kiss when Rory pulled back.

"Come on, you have to see it, can you believe it's done?" she asked, excited to show him the changes. "Look! No wall, you can see from the kitchen into the living room, like you wanted. But here's the best part downstairs," Rory said, as she opened what used to be the master bedroom. "Don't the shelves look great?" she asked.

Jess had to agree, the library was fantastic with its floor to ceiling wood shelves all the way around the room. Plenty of light came in the big bay window Rory had added, and the fireplace made it into the perfect place to read. Jess could see them in there, a family reading together, a little princess perched in the window, a boy lying on the rug in front of the fire, he and Rory together on a couch.

"Show me more," he said, a slight break in his voice, before pulling Rory in for another kiss. Rory took him through the offices and dining room, before leading him up the steps to the bedrooms. A quick glimpse of the guest room and the designated children rooms put Rory back where she wanted to be. Following Jess into their bedroom, she shut the door behind her and locked it. Jess narrowed his eyes at her, before looking around the room and setting his backpack at his feet.

"Huh, this room has a bit of actual furniture."

"Yes, yes, it does," Rory replied, before moving to stand in front of Jess.

"Hmmm, and curtains," he said, reaching out to tuck Rory's hair behind one ear.

"I've always liked my bedroom to have curtains," she replied as Jess pulled her in closer with one of her belt loops, before sliding his arms around her waist.

"And a door, which you locked."

"Did I?" Rory asked as she slid his jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it onto the chair.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," Jess said against her neck as he ran his lips over her pulse. Her heart sped in response. Rory pulled his t-shirt off and smoothed her hands across his chest. She already knew every contour, every spot guaranteed to make him make him moan, but they had never been skin to skin, and she was desperate to feel him against her.

"Really? I guess I'd have to check, but if I did, I'd have to let go of your belt, and I don't think I can. At least not till I have it unbuckled."

"I have something for you."

"Yes, I see," Rory said as she slowly unzipped Jess's jeans.

"Dirty," Jess replied, his voice husky with desire, "but no, in my pack, here." Jess handed Rory his pack, and she took a step back to open it. Laughing as she pulled out a fire extinguisher, complete with a big red bow.

"I think we're finally on the same page."

"Hmmm, I haven't been able to think about anything else all week," Jess said as he unbuttoned Rory's shirt and eased her bra straps down over her shoulders. "It made work hard."

"I can tell. It's going to get out of control in here, maybe even intense," Rory smiled as she slid Jess's jeans down.

"You're so fucking beautiful, and we've waited so long," Jess said lifting Rory up onto the bed. The rest of their clothes exploded off their bodies in a flurry of hands. Jess covered her body with his, falling into her arms. Submerging himself in her light. Losing himself in her love. Trusting she was doing the same with him. The fire built between them, although in truth, they had been consumed by it years ago. But now, it didn't burn, it heated. They were home, after so long, they were finally home.

**A/N- The next chapter is this one, but instead of the final paragraph, it is an extended version which earns its M rating…**


	20. Chpt 20:Thanksgiving Pie-Earns M version

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

**A/N I don't really have an obsession with pie. It just seems that way!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Thanksgiving Pie-Earns M Version**

It was almost Thanksgiving, and it was going to be perfect this year. Wednesday night was at Liz's, because they were going to T.J.'s side of the family on Thursday. Thursday was at Lane's and Luke's, and Friday was at the Grandparents. Sookie's family was out of town too, so they didn't have to eat four times in one day. It was a break in tradition, but a good one, Rory thought to herself as she finished making the bed.

Jess was coming home today, and she couldn't wait. He had spent the last two weeks in Philadelphia interviewing, packing and making plans for the expansion with Matt and Chris. Jess was going to be responsible for his own writing, finding content for the on-line magazine, and getting Truncheon II up and running. He still had his roster of authors, and final approval of new ones. They were hiring an agent to take his spot in Philadelphia, and someone to put together the on-line magazine along with the growing e-book side of their business. Rory had joined their team as an agent, and would be helping set up the new bookstore. She was also planning on taking more editing jobs, along with her weekly column.

Falling back on the brand new bed, Rory let herself daydream about how perfectly their lives were settling into place after a rocky start in Stars Hollow. Their first week back, she and Jess had scoured the town for somewhere to live. For three days Kirk showed them houses which wouldn't work. Jess and Luke believed it was a Taylor conspiracy to keep Jess away. Then Christopher came into town.

"Listen you crazy workaholic, my daughter loves the hoodlum. She wants to marry him and live here, and she's going to if I have to buy this whole damn town. Now I know there have to be at least three houses here that will work, and I expect you to show them to us," Christopher said, while trapping Kirk against the counter at Luke's.

"I think you should sell them Twickum. You and Lulu aren't living there, now that your mother passed, and it's sitting empty," Luke said, holding Kirk's plate out of his reach. Taunting him with it.

"Yeah, Kirk! Let em' have Twickum. She loves the delinquent," Babette yelled from a table, where Miss Patty also chimed in her two cents.

"Kirk darling, the town princess and her hoodlum should live in Twickum!" Jess dropped his head onto the counter while Rory laughed.

Kirk knew when he was beat, and threw down his napkin. "Come on then, let's go look at it."

So here she was, Christopher had insisted on buying it, _"I told your mother years ago I was buying you a house,"_ and hired Tom to remodel it, paying him double to do it right away and as fast as possible, as an early wedding present. _"I just want to walk you down the aisle." _Three weeks after the fastest closing on record and everything was done. Jess was coming home, and they could start moving in.

"Rory? Are you here somewhere?" Jess yelled, amazed by the differences in the house as he looked around the newly painted living room. The lighter colors Rory picked brightened the place, and the wood work glowed. He heard a sound above him and opened his arms as Rory came running down the steps, catching her as her momentum took over. Holding her tight.

"For the record, two weeks? Not going to happen again, way too long," Jess said, before kissing her. He was deepening the kiss when Rory pulled away.

"Come on, you have to see it, can you believe it's done?" she asked, excited to show him the changes. "Look! No wall, you can see from the kitchen into the living room, like you wanted. But here's the best part downstairs," Rory said, as she opened what used to be the master bedroom. "Don't the shelves look great?" she asked.

Jess had to agree, the library was fantastic with its floor to ceiling wood shelves all the way around the room. Plenty of light came in the big bay window Rory had added, and the fireplace made it into the perfect place to read. Jess could see them in there, a family reading together, a little princess perched in the window, a boy lying on the rug in front of the fire, he and Rory together on a couch.

"Show me more," he said, a slight break in his voice, before pulling Rory in for another kiss. Rory took him through the offices and dining room, before leading him up the steps to the bedrooms. A quick glimpse of the guest room and the designated children rooms put Rory back where she wanted to be. Following Jess into their bedroom, she shut the door behind her and locked it. Jess narrowed his eyes at her, before looking around the room and setting his backpack at his feet.

"Huh. This room has actual furniture."

"Yes, yes, it does," Rory replied, before moving to stand in front of Jess.

"Hmmm, and curtains," he said, reaching out to tuck Rory's hair behind one ear.

"I've always liked my bedroom to have curtains," she replied as Jess pulled her in closer with one of her belt loops, before sliding his arms around her waist.

"And a door, which you locked."

"Did I?" Rory asked as she slid his jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it onto the chair.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," Jess said against her neck as he ran his lips over her pulse. Her heart sped in response. Rory pulled his t-shirt off and smoothed her hands across his chest. She already knew every contour, every spot guaranteed to make him make him moan, but they had never been skin to skin, and she was desperate to feel him against her.

"Really? I guess I'd have to check, but if I did, I'd have to let go of your belt, and I don't think I can. At least not till I have it unbuckled."

"I have something for you."

"Yes, I see," Rory said as she slowly unzipped Jess's jeans.

"Dirty," Jess replied, his voice husky with desire, "but no, in my backpack, here." Jess handed Rory his pack, and she took a step back to open it. Laughing as she pulled out a fire extinguisher, complete with a big red bow.

"I think we're finally on the same page."

"Hmmm, I haven't been able to think about anything else all week," Jess said as he unbuttoned Rory's shirt and eased it down over her shoulders. "It made working hard."

"I can tell. It's going to get out of control in here, maybe even intense," Rory smiled as she slid Jess's jeans down.

"You're so fucking beautiful, and we've waited so long," Jess said lifting Rory up onto the bed. He ran his hand down her cheek, before unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. Lowering his mouth to her breast, he circled her nipple with his tongue, scraping his teeth across and sucking. Rory moaned out his name before pulling him up by his hair to her lips. Kissing him deep, tongues pushing against each other¸ she pulled him in even closer before letting him breathe. The rest of their clothes exploded off their bodies in a flurry of hands. Jess covered her body with his, falling into her arms. Stopping at the sudden contact, blue eyes met brown as everything slowed and gentled. Her fingers danced lightly across his back before caressing up his neck into his hair. Dropping his forehead down onto hers, he smiled and kissed her lightly.

"This feels so fucking perfect, having you under me. Holding me. Part of me is scared to move," Jess said before kissing her neck.

"It's one of those moments in life you never forget. A memory you can carry forever," Rory said in a whisper close to his ear before flicking her tongue around the whorl and biting his earlobe lightly. Growling in response, Jess let his passion take over as he kissed his way down her body. Finding her ready for him, he took one of her hands in his, and staring into her eyes, guided himself into her. Feeling his warmth at her entrance, Rory pushed up at the same time as he drove forward, and again they stopped. Breathing deeply, he took her other hand, and using each other as leverage, he began to move. Lost in each other's eyes, each slow retreat and forceful thrust was a proclamation of love. Fighting to make it last, Jess changed the angle to hit the right spot for Rory, and as she writhed underneath it became harder to keep control. He knew he was submerging himself in her light. Losing himself in her love. Trusting she was doing the same with him. The fire built between them, although in truth, they had been consumed by it years ago. But now, it didn't burn, it heated, and as Rory cried out his name, tears streaming down her face, he gave in to everything she had offered. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he thrust forward and filled her. Burying his face in her neck, his eyelashes suspiciously wet, he knew. He knew they were home, after so long, they were finally home.

**A/N- There you go. Review!**


End file.
